


Infinity

by Showbear92



Series: You & Me, We’re Soulmates! [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Underworld, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun, Hoseok is very possessive, Immortal Prince Hyungwon, I’m sorry Hoseokie..., Lee Joon as Hades, Lust, M/M, Open Relationship - Showho, Possessive Wonho, Rimming, ShowHyung Rise!, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates Principle is a new thing in this fic, Wonho is thirsty for Hyunwoo, but the Mythology ain’t accurate, human shownu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showbear92/pseuds/Showbear92
Summary: Hyungwon has waited for and been kept away from his soulmate for too long. He just can’t take it anymore and has decided to take the matter in his own hands, consequences be damned.Hyunwoo has a mark on his wrist no one knows anything about and as far as he knows he doesn’t have a soulmate. Not on this Earth anyway.Hoseok has always loved Hyunwoo with all his heart. He’d do anything to be with him.  Forever.But The Fates are real and they have their own plans.





	1. Who Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> I had posted this fic and another (called ‘I’m Cold, Burn Me Up’) earlier and then deleted both because I can’t stand seeing incomplete fics, especially my own.  
> But now I have figured I’ll just post them and update them whenever I can. I have 4 Showhyung going on at the same time 😅 and college and it’s pressure are real things, so be patient with me, in case you are into reading incomplete fics.  
> But stay assured that I WILL complete all my fics, I won’t leave any of them abandoned ever. This I promise.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> My Churtly, you inspired me to start writing Showhyung and you always motivate me and put up with my fangirling! I love you so much my twinny! All my Showhyung fics, present and future, are for you! I hope you like them at least a bit and I don’t end up disappointing you ㅎㅎ  
> ❤️🐻🐢
> 
> ~~~

Hyunwoo finally let his eyes close.

They felt too heavy to remain open, their weight tiring him further. He just wanted relief from the pain he felt throughout his body.

Hyunwoo let his body relax and let the blackness around him carry him wherever it wanted to. He wasn’t going to fight it any longer, he just wanted to sleep.

 

Finally the blackness clouded around him completely and floated him forward in a leisurely pace to God-knows-where. But Hyunwoo couldn’t care any less as he sunk back against the clouds and exhaled loudly.

Damn it felt good to let go after trying stay awake for so long through all that pain and bright lights flooding his eyes.

 

His brain was fuzzy right now but he remembered something like his car colliding with a truck and toppling over and over until he felt dizzy. He had felt pain over all his body and there had been blood. _Loads_ of blood and glass shards everywhere.

Before he could succumb to the agony that was omnipresent, someone had made sure he stayed awake and feel that excruciating pain in full effect.

Then he remembered hearing something like sirens as that person had patted his cheeks to make sure he had remained conscious.

He remembered being lifted and taken into some vehicle.. white in colour. _An ambulance._

Then all he had seen were bright lights and people insisting he kept his eyes open. He had really just wanted to doze off and get rid of the pain.

He had felt so much relief once he finally caved to his urge and closed his tired eyes.

 

Suddenly the black cloud around him increased in pace and he saw snippets of his life whizz past him, like short video clips.

Little Hyunwoo holding both his parents’ hands as he skipped back home from the beach, whizzed past his right ear. His first kiss with his high school’s most beautiful girl flashed brightly in front of his eyes and then faded away into smoke. The first win of his high school’s basketball team with him as captain filled him with momentary joy as it flew by his left ear. His acceptance into his first preference college which was the country’s best commerce college made happiness bubble in his chest. The relief he felt when his parents had accepted his bisexuality and hugged him tightly telling him they loved him no matter what, made him smile.

All these memories and moments flashed by him as he whizzed forward on his black cloud bed towards an extremely blinding light.

Hyunwoo raised his arm to cover his eyes as the light got unbearably bright.

 

Then he felt himself fall. He tried removing his arm and opening his eyes but it was still too bright for his eyes so he shut them again. He kept falling for a while, he had no sense of time.

_This is what people call free falling.._

All of a sudden he stopped falling. He felt solid ground beneath his lower body.

 

He lowered his arm and opened his eyes. He was seated on what felt like snow but it wasn’t all that cold. It just felt cool against his palm as he lifted some of the substance and let it fall down gently to the white floor again.

He looked up to see more of the white snow like substance everywhere. Everything around him was covered in it. There were trees around him, leafless, bare branches covered by snow. He could see mountains at a distance which were snow capped as well.

But despite all this snow around him he didn’t feel even a little bit cold. The air around him just felt pleasant, cool breeze blowing around him softly.

 

He slowly stood up. He turned around in circles and figured he was in some winter wonderland as he saw just trees and bushes covered in snow everywhere.

And he couldn’t spot a single living being. No movement whatsoever except for the trees gently swaying because of the breeze.

 

He brought his hand up and scratched his hair softly. _Where the hell am I…_

He looked down at himself. He was still dressed in all black, the same way he had been in the car: black unbuttoned coat, black velvet shirt with a black tie striped in grey, black dress pants with a black leather belt around in the loops and black leather shoes which narrowed around the toe  region.

From what he could remember he had been coming back from his college’s year end prom, which he had gone to with his ex-boyfriend Hoseok, who was also his best friend. They had decided to go together when they had been together. Even after breaking up they had gone through with it because they didn’t allow their break up to spoil their friendship. Shin Hoseok and Son Hyunwoo were still the best of friends.

The crash had happened because his phone kept ringing despite him ignoring it for a while and he had for a second diverted his attention to it and well.. yeah.

Now he was in this unknown snow covered place with not a single soul in sight.

 

_Did I die…? Or am I dreaming…?_

 

Then he saw the snow around his feet start to disappear little by little, leaving behind a white unblemished floor. Pure white with no dirt, no flaws. Even his shoes which had to be unclean on the sole didn’t leave a mark. The floor was a bright white which was almost blinding.

 

He heard loud footsteps coming his way and looked up. A figure was walking towards him through the now dissipating snow. The snow was clearing around his feet as he walked closer to him and his footsteps were heard loud and clear on the white floor.

As the figure walked closer and closer, Hyunwoo saw that only the areas where their feet touched the ground lacked snow. Everything else was still covered in it.

 

The figure came closer and he could make out a tall person with ash blonde hair with black hair showing through, like the person had left the roots undyed and the new black hair was growing back or the dye and bleach were wearing off.

As the figure came closer, Hyunwoo figured the person was most definitely a male who was close to his age. Maybe a year or two younger than him. And he mostly definitely around his height too. Maybe taller by an inch or 2, not more for sure.

He had on a black trousers which fit him extremely well, accentuating his lanky long legs and height, and black leather shoes. His upper body was covered in a beautiful white loose fitting velvet shirt which was messily tucked in. A beautifully designed black belt with tiny silver decorative pieces and a silver buckle were looped through the trousers’ loops, gracefully wrapped around the male’s slim waist.

 

Hyunwoo’s eyes went up to the male’s face and grew wide as the male came to stand in front of him about 2 meters away.

It was _the most beautiful_ face Hyunwoo had ever seen on any human being _ever_ . Soft delicate features. Beautiful big grey eyes which shined like they had stars in them, fluffy hair that looked soft to touch, elegant straight nose that curved cutely at the end and plump pink pillowy lips which were slightly parted. _Angelic. Ethereal._ The word ‘beautiful’ most _definitely_ didn’t cut it.

 

Hyunwoo dragged his eyes back to the ethereal angel’s eyes which seem to laugh at him. Hyunwoo’s face probably displayed naked admiration at that moment. The stranger cocked up a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him as he walked closer, now just a meter away.

The angel smiled at him then opened his pretty mouth.

 

“How come you got here without going through the long line?” A surprisingly deep voice said. It sounded rich and melodious to Hyunwoo’s ears.

He couldn’t take his eyes off the ethereal beauty in front of him.

 

 _What long line…._ Hyunwoo thought fleetingly, entranced by this gorgeous being in front of him.

 

The angel came closer to him and walked around him in a circle as if inspecting a sculpture in a museum.

 

Suddenly the blond male stopped at his side and lifted his left arm up and pushed back the coat’s long sleeve slightly. His shirt’s sleeves were rolled upto his elbow so his wrist was exposed.

The angel’s eyes widened as he looked at the strange mark on Hyunwoo’s wrist which he had had since birth.

 

 _“_ Unbelievable…” The angel gasped out as his other hand came to clutch his wrist too.

The mark on his wrist was like a permanent tattoo, orangish red in colour, nothing like a regular birthmark. It was an infinity symbol but with sharp corners instead of the usual rounded ones. Hyunwoo had decided it looked like an M and an X fused together.

 

The blond looked up and into his eyes, still clutching his wrist tightly with both hands. “I have been searching for you for a while now! But I can see it was worth the wait. What’s your name, gorgeous?” His gentle grey eyes looked at him fondly.

 

“H-Hyunwoo.” He stuttered out as he gazed into those soft grey eyes he was slowly losing himself in.

 

“Ah! An apt name for a gorgeous man such as yourself.” The angel smiled at him widely and Hyunwoo felt himself blush as he turned his gaze to the ground.

 

“Hey! Don’t look away!” The other male said as he gently lifted his chin up with his cold fingers.

Their eyes met again and blond stared into his eyes with something like fascination in his own.

 

“I’m Hyungwon.” The ethereal being said as he dropped his hand from Hyunwoo’s face.

 

 _Hyungwon._ _What a beautiful name._

 

“Hyungwon.” Hyunwoo tried out the name with his voice as he continued gazing into those grey eyes.

 

“Sounds so beautiful when you say it.” Hyungwon smiled at him widely again. His cold hand grabbed Hyunwoo’s hand as they dropped from his wrist, intertwining their fingers.

 

“Come with me.” The angel- Hyungwon- said to him with a gentle squeeze to his hand and took a step forward.

 

Just as Hyunwoo was about comply his chest burned painfully. He clutched his chest with the hand not held by the blond male.

An electric jolt went through him, as painful as the burn before.

“Ah!” He screamed as the jolt happened again and again. His vision swam, the angel before him becoming a blur. He swayed slightly on his feet as the electric jolt went through his chest again.

He felt the cold hand grip his hand tighter.

 

Bright light engulfed him and he felt like he was being pulled away from the man before him, the place before him. He tried planting his feet to the ground to stay in place but the force pulled him back with even more strength.

 

Hyungwon’s panic stricken face came into view as his vision steadied for a moment.

“Hyunwoo no!” Hyungwon screamed as he held his hand with both of his hands now, trying to keep him in place.

 

But it was useless.

The light engulfed him completely, making Hyungwon and the winterland around him start to fade away. Their hands separated as he was pulled back like he was being sucked into a vacuum.

 

The last thing he saw was Hyungwon with tears rolling down his porcelain-like cheeks, on his knees as he stared after Hyunwoo in horror.

 

“NO!” He heard a loud ear piercing scream before another electric jolt went through his chest and everything faded away into a blinding white.

 

*

 

Hyunwoo gasped loudly as his body jerked forward roughly with a jolt, chest heaving and eyes going wide.

He fell immediately against the pillows, chest rising and falling rapidly, short bursts of breath coming out of his mouth and nose. He found it difficult to get in more oxygen and almost started to drift into unconsciousness again. But before he could, he felt something made of plastic cover his nose and mouth. Within seconds he felt himself gaining full consciousness again and his chest stopped heaving. His body relaxed as his breathing became even, he could finally get in necessary oxygen to his brain.

 

Hyunwoo squinted at the bright light flooding his eyes. He tried to raise an arm to shield his eyes from the harshness of the overhead lighting but he found he couldn’t lift his arm that easily. He looked down and saw drips connected to back of his hand, leading up to a IV filled with something red. Blood.

He turned his head away and closed his eyes. He squeezed them tighter to get rid of the light still glowing behind his eyelids. Then glow behind his eyes dimmed down significantly. He opened his eyes slightly to see someone considerate had switched off a bulb or two from the panel of several bulbs right above his head.

He closed his eyes again.

_Hyungwon._

The name passed through his head and he sat up with a jerk, heart racing. Well as best he could sit up all the tubes and wires attached to his body.

 

Immediately a nurse came rushing to his side and tried to push him back against the bed, a little panic flashing through her eyes when she eyed the heart monitor which showed Hyunwoo’s racing heart waves. After being asked to lay down by 2 more panicking nurses, Hyunwoo complied.

_Hyungwon. Who are you? Did I just dream you and your land up?_

 

Hyunwoo sighed and closed his eyes again. He felt pain everywhere and as far as he had seen, he was covered in bandages all over. He just wanted to sleep now and this time nobody was trying to make him stay awake.

Slowly Hyunwoo drifted off to sleep.

 

## •••

 

Hoseok had his tear-stricken face buried in his hands. He had been crying till a while ago and Kihyun, who was with him, didn’t know how to pacify his hyung. He had sat down next to him and tried to console him by telling him that Hyunwoo was a fighter and that he wouldn’t leave them so soon. And that it wasn’t Hoseok’s fault that he was in this condition right now.

But nothing had calmed him down and he had cried his eyes out, his whole body shuddering as his tears ran freely down his cheeks onto his palms, which he had his face buried in. Kihyun had figured his hyung just needed to let it out and left him to sit by himself while he paced the waiting room outside the ICU frantically.

 

Hoseok had cried out all the tears he could muster but he still couldn’t get it out of his head that Hyunwoo’s present predicament was his fault in part, if not entirely. He should’ve insisted on driving Hyunwoo to their dorm instead of coming behind later with Kihyun and their other friends. Hoseok shouldn’t have got so drunk that Changkyun had to drive them back. Hoseok mostly definitely shouldn’t have drunkenly called Hyunwoo when he knew he had been driving.

He was glad in one way that he and his group of friends had _seen_ the accident happen right in front their eyes. They had been shocked beyond words when Changkyun had slammed the brake hard and their eyes had shot to the main windshield to see Hyunwoo’s car topple over and over from the momentum of the truck hitting it. It had finally landed on its roof and Changkyun had immediately parked the car on the side of the road.

Kihyun and Hoseok had been out in a flash, rushing towards their best friend. Hoseok had pulled him out from the car wreckage, his heart racing, all alcohol drained from his system, now replaced with sheer shock and panic. Kihyun had immediately patted Hyunwoo’s cheeks to make him stay awake as he had blinked around tiredly. Hoseok’s heart had been in his throat, the beating of the muscle felt in every part of his body as he had pushed back Hyunwoo’s messy hair from his eyes and seen blood everywhere. The whole area had been covered in blood and shards of glass. He had even seen some embedded in Hyunwoo’s body, having torn through his black suit. His clothes had been wet with blood and sweat and Hoseok’s tears. He had felt paralysed seeing his friend lying in his arms so broken and helpless. Jooheon had come to his side and informed them that the ambulance would be here soon. Hoseok remembered nodding at him in a daze, his eyes not leaving his best friend’s bloodied body. Kihyun had kept patting Hyunwoo’s face to make sure he remained conscious. Hoseok had cradled his ex-boyfriend’s head on lap as tears ran down his cheeks onto Hyunwoo’s forehead and face.

The ambulance had arrived soon and the male nurses who had rushed out to put Hyunwoo on a stretcher and into the vehicle had insisted that not more than 2 of them accompany their friend to the hospital. So Changkyun and Jooheon had stayed behind, promising to come to the hospital in their car as Kihyun and Hoseok had sat down in the vehicle, seeing their friend struggle to stay awake. The nurse had put an oxygen mask on his face and the ambulance doors had closed, leaving behind a tear-stricken Jooheon and a blank faced Changkyun.

 

Hoseok looked up when he heard frantic and loud footsteps coming his way. He wiped away the rest of his tears when he saw the maknaes of their group reach his side.

Hoseok stood up and Changkyun immediately wrapped his arms around the older, pulling him into a much needed hug. He really just had wanted to cry more but willed himself to stay strong as he hugged the younger back tightly.

Jooheon squeezed his shoulder once and then moved towards the pacing Kihyun.

Hoseok pulled back from younger black haired male’s embrace when he heard another set of footsteps near him.

Lee Minhyuk, Kihyun’s boyfriend, best friend, roommate and soulmate, another member of their group.

 

Kihyun and Minhyuk been the first out of their group to get their soulmates. Soulmates itself was a new concept as only some people of the previous generation had got their soulmates. So, many had no idea about how it worked. Only those who had got theirs knew about it well enough to be able to explain how it all worked.

So only Kihyun and Minhyuk knew how they had become soulmates while the rest of them had a vague idea thanks to the two explaining it to them the best they could.

 

Kihyun raced past the other 3 as he launched himself into Minhyuk’s arms. He hugged him tightly as the older whispered reassurances into his ear. Hoseok saw the strong Kihyun crumble as his shoulders shuddered as he cried his eyes out too.

Minhyuk rubbed his boyfriend’s back soothingly. He caught Hoseok’s eye and tried to smile a little but it only come out as a grimace.

Hoseok nodded once, pulling Changkyun back to his chest one more time before letting go and sitting down.

Jooheon was leaning his back against a wall, eyes closed.

Changkyun sat next to Hoseok. He held the older’s hand and rubbed his thumb over his knuckles in a soft manner. Hoseok gave him a little smile and Changkyun gave him a nod.

 

Just then the ICU’s door burst open and everybody stood up, body rigid, full of fear and anticipation.

 

The doctor walked upto Hoseok. “Your friend is alive.” They all let out a collective sigh of relief. “But he is badly injured and has lost a lot of blood. He’d have to stay admitted in the ICU for a few days. Then we’ll shift him into the general ward and then later on his own room. Thankfully he hasn’t fractured anything but the whole of his left arm. He isn’t a lefty is he?” Changkyun shook his head no.

“He _has_ hurt his head and there is a mild concussion. I think his left arm protected his head from getting injured further. He needs to be admitted for about 2 months or more as you might have figured out.” The doctor said and Hoseok nodded, as did the others. “We’ll need to let his family members know as soon as possible. I assume you are _all_ his friends, not relatives..?”

“Yes. We are not his blood relatives.” Changkyun said and the doctor nodded, understanding what he meant. They _were_ Hyunwoo’s family.

“A nurse will come out in a little while to let you know that you go in to see him. Just one at a time please.” They nodded their understanding. The doctor continued as he looked at them all collectively, “Please one of you come with me and fill out a few forms. Payment procedures and treatment and tests’ details, family contact numbers, those kind of things.” Kihyun nodded and Minhyuk and him followed the doctor to the reception area to carry out the form filling.

 

  * ••



 

Hyunwoo blinked his eyes open. Thankfully the lights were not blinding like before. He felt someone stirring next to him and he almost jumped from the sudden movement but then well.. he was lying down with a IV stuck to back of his hand.. not like he could’ve actually jumped. He saw a familiar head of auburn hair slowly lift up.

It turned to be only Hoseok. He let out a sigh as Hoseok sat up groggily, rubbing off the sleep from his eyes. He pulled the chair he was sitting on closer to Hyunwoo’s bed.

“Hey babe. You’re awake.” He smiled sleepily and Hyunwoo’s heart swelled at the adorable sight.

“Yup. How long have you been here? How long have _I_ been here…?” Hyunwoo tried to figure out the time he spent in the hospital since his accident… but he couldn’t quite get the number of hours.

“Well.. you were asleep for a whole day.” Hyunwoo eyes widened in shock. “And you have been here since.. the night of the day before. I have been here since around the same time as well. Of course I went home to freshen up in between and get my clothes.”

“You stayed the night here… with me…?” Hyunwoo was touched. His ex and best friend was so considerate and caring. He wanted to lowkey cry. He wasn’t generally emotional but this was just so sweet to him! He looked around the room he was in. It was small with one bed, one bathroom, a flat screen TV and a big couch. Thankfully it looked comfy and big enough for Hoseok to sleep on.

“Obviously cutie. Anything for you.” Hoseok smiled at him fondly as he held Hyunwoo’s hand in both of his.

Hyunwoo blushed a little at the nickname and smiled shyly. “I’m so happy you’re safe and awake. God I was so worried Hyunwoo! How can you do that to me?! You scared me so much sweetheart!” Hoseok’s voice increase in pitch as he went on. Hyunwoo eyes widened and then he gave him an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry Hoseokie.”

“Promise me you’ll _never ever_ do that to me again! Do you know how much I love you, you.. idiot?!” Hoseok pretty much yelled out the last part. Hyunwoo squeezed the other’s hand which was under his, their fingers intertwined. “I promise Hoseok. I won’t leave you again. Ever. Okay?”

“You better not. If you do.. my heart will break.. and I don’t know. I’ll.. kill myself to be with you or something…” The younger red haired male mumbled, looking down as tiny tears started flowing from his eyes.

“Hey! Don’t cry Hoseok! Hey! Look at me!” Hyunwoo was alarmed to see his friend cry. Yeah Hoseok cried often. He was an emotional person. But seeing him cry over him… that didn’t sit well at all with Hyunwoo. He pulled his hand from Hoseok’s and used it to lift the younger male’s chin up.

“Baby don’t cry.” Hyunwoo smiled a tight lipped smile as he brushed of the tears which had manage to flow down Hoseok’s flawless face with his thumb. The face he loved _so much_. “And don’t say stuff like killing yourself okay?! What the fuck. Just don’t. I’m here Seokie! I won’t leave you.” He said reassuringly as he brushed his knuckles gently on his best friend’s soft cheek. Hoseok smiled. “Promise?”

“I promise.” Hyunwoo lightly pinched his cheek and Hoseok chuckled cutely.

Hyunwoo took his hand back and settled down back on the pillows behind him. He let out a sigh. Hoseok got up and bent down on him. He placed a soft lingering kiss on the older’s forehead and then pulled away. He sat down back on the wooden chair and Hyunwoo opened his eyes slowly to see Hoseok smile at him lovingly.

“I love you Hyunwoo. Always have, always will.” He said genuinely and Hyunwoo smiled softly at him. “I love you too Hoseok-ah. So much.”

He closed his eyes again as Hoseok took his hand in between both of his again.

 

_I’m Hyungwon._

_What’s your name, gorgeous?_

_An apt name for a gorgeous man such as yourself._

 

Hyunwoo’s eyes shot open. He had heard that angel’s voice go through his head as his memories from that strange place came rushing back to him.

“Hey Hyunwoo you okay?” Hoseok asked, his voice laced with concern which his face displayed.

“I’m fine. Hoseok do you know any Hyungwon?” He turned to look at the other who furrowed his eyebrows.

“Hyungwon? Nope Hyunwoo.. I don’t know any Hyungwon. Why?” He looked intrigued and a little confused.

“No just… I don’t know. I felt like I knew someone by that name but I can’t really uh.. place him.. anywhere… I don’t know Hoseok…” He sighed. He’d tell him best friend about what he’d seen later. Or not. But not now.

“Oh.. If I find any Hyungwon I’ll let you know I guess?” He chuckled a little and Hyunwoo smiled at him. “Yes. Do that.”

“Okay Hyunwoo I’ll go call a nurse or something. You need to drink some water.” At the mention of water, Hyunwoo remembered his parched throat. Huh.. he hadn’t paid attention to it before.

“Yes please. Water.” He rasped out and the redhead nodded and gave a squeeze to his hand before placing it softly on Hyunwoo’s stomach, removing his own hand from under Hyunwoo’s.

He fetched some water from the jug on the table near the bed and poured it into in a glass. He brought it to the older who sat up slowly and took the glass from him. He drank the water fast and felt his throat open up and feel better. He wasn’t parched anymore but was still thirsty. “More.” Hoseok took the glass back and refilled it. He gave it to Hyunwoo who drank it just as fast as before. Hoseok took the glass from him and placed it near the jug.

 

“I’ll be back in a bit okay.” Hyunwoo nodded and fell back on the pillows again as Hoseok walked out of the room, the double doors swinging shut behind him with a small sound.

 

## •••

 

Hyunwoo felt eyes on him, their stare’s intensity making him self-conscious. To be honest he was used to being stared at. Apparently he was extremely good looking. His ex-boyfriend and best friend Hoseok thought so anyway. And his friends complimented his looks from time to time too, most of which he ignored and brushed off with a roll of his eyes or a small flick of his hand.

 

But this guy’s stare was making him flustered. More than usual. He felt his face heating up as he bent his head down, his eyes boring into his phone screen, trying to distract himself with his SNS and messages.

The guy had been staring at Hyunwoo ever since he had entered class that morning for his homeroom.

It was a new year of college and Hyunwoo had finally - _finally -_ been released from the hospital a month ago, exactly 1 month before his college had started again. He had used that 1 month to recover completely, recover what hadn’t been recovered in his 3 months at the hospital. And Hyunwoo was _sure_ this guy was new. He had _never_ seen him in college before, he had been here for 2 years now after all. Also Hyunwoo was the basketball and swimming team captain so he knew people. He had _definitely_ never seen this guy on campus before this day. But he _did_ seem quite familiar, though Hyunwoo couldn’t place him anywhere.

 

Hyunwoo looked up at the stranger, one eyebrow cocked up and jaw clenched a little. The guy’s eyes widened and his face turned a beet red as he looked down at the notebook lying open on his desk.

This was the 3rd time he had looked up and caught him staring and Hyunwoo was now sure that he had seen the guy somewhere before. But he still couldn’t recall where he’d seen him. He furrowed his eyebrows as he looked into his phone again, eyes staring blankly at the screen as he searched through his brain about the staring stranger. Probably a minute or 2 had passed and Hyunwoo felt the guy’s eyes on him again. He sighed loudly and closed his eyes for a few seconds to calm himself down, to calm his slightly racing heart. He reopened his eyes and texted Hoseok.

 

**Hyunwoo**

Seokie where are you?

**8:15am**

 

Immediately his phone buzzed with his best friend’s reply.

 

**Hoseok**

Just reached campus. Will be there in 5.

**8:15am**

 

Great. Hyunwoo exited out of the messaging app and opened Instagram and scrolled through his feed.

The stranger’s eyes still hadn’t left him. Hyunwoo had to admit though, the stranger was _handsome_. Truly _hot_ _and handsome_. He looked pretty ethereal in fact with his glowing slightly tanned skin and delicate features but with plump lips. And extremely beautiful eyes. A mysterious grey which seemed to shimmer in the light coming from the window next to which the guy was seated. It suited him perfectly. And to add to all that was jet black hair that looked really soft but thick. The kind of hair that you’d die to run your fingers through over and over again. The guy also had a lanky build and when he’d stand up, he’d probably be around Hyunwoo’s height. And Hyunwoo was _tall._ The stranger looked like he might be _taller_. He _truly_ looked otherworldly.

That’s most probably why Hyunwoo was more flustered than usual. Someone _that_ hot was checking him out since the second he took his seat, or maybe even from the time he entered the class. There was just _one_ set of desk and chair in between them, separating them. And Hyunwoo was thankful for that. But maybe if the guy had been _right next to_ him, he wouldn’t be staring at him so shamelessly and Hyunwoo wouldn’t be dying from self-consciousness right now.

 

Just then his phone buzzed and Hyunwoo saw the tiny notification pop up with Hoseok’s message “I’m here.” He looked up at the class’s entrance and there Hoseok was. He met Hyunwoo’s eyes and smiled at him sheepishly, making Hyunwoo smile widely. Hoseok walked past all the seats in front of Hyunwoo and came to stand beside him.

 

“Hey gorgeous. How are you doing? Sorry I’m late.” Hoseok winked at him and Hyunwoo punched him lightly on the forearm.

The younger made a face of mock pain and plopped down on the empty seat next to Hyunwoo’s. On the other side of Hyunwoo, not the one in between the _ethereal_ stranger and himself. Hyunwoo was both slightly disappointed and relieved. Though he wanted the black haired angel to stop ogling him so openly and shamelessly, undivided attention from _such a godly looking man_ felt awesome and did amazing things to Hyunwoo’s ego and self confidence. At the end of the day Hyunwoo was a just a guy who wanted to be admired, if not for the result of his hardwork then at least for his body for which he worked really hard for and the face he was born with. A boost to his ego from time to time was a good thing!

He just hoped the guy wasn’t a creep. Or if he was, Hyunwoo hoped he could handle him on his own. He didn’t exactly want to go to Hoseok or anybody else for help. Not that Hyunwoo didn’t ask for help when he needed it. But that didn’t mean he _liked_ asking for help. Especially help that required physical strength.

 

Hoseok suddenly leaned forward, just as Hyunwoo was putting his phone into his jeans pocket, and kissed him slightly on his cheek. Right next to his mouth, missing his lips by a millimetre or so. Hyunwoo’s eyes widened and his head snapped to the side just as his best friend pulled away with a smirk on his flawless face. “Hoseok!” Hyunwoo gasped out and his ex leaned forward to kiss him on the same spot again, this time his pink tongue peeking out to slightly taste the corner of Hyunwoo’s pink lips. His heart raced as he backed away from the younger blond a little. A tiny part of him registered that the hot stranger’s gaze had averted from him. And the same tiny part felt a little disappointed too. But his conscious attention was elsewhere, on his best friend and the feeling of soft lips still lingering on his cheek, near his mouth. He stared into the blond’s eyes which smiled at him.

“I just miss you Hyunwoo. And you look so ravishing right now. Always actually. You can’t blame me for what I did.” He winked and Hyunwoo flushed red as he looked down at his desk, at the pen and the open notebook.

“We have broken up Hoseok. Stop it.” He said in a low voice, but in a serious tone.

“I know Hyunwoo. But I still want you. Always have, always will.” He could hear sadness in his best friend’s voice as he looked up to meet his eyes. “Hoseok please… you said this break up was mutual.. you can’t just..” He trailed off as his fingers started playing with the pen.

“Well technically I kissed you on the cheek. I have always done that. Even before we had got together baby.” Hoseok chuckled a little and Hyunwoo rolled his eyes at him. “I know Hyunwoo. It _was_ mutual. Because we didn’t click as boyfriends. Surprisingly…” Hoseok sounded a little lost and Hyunwoo continued looking him. “But it doesn’t change the fact that you are _the most gorgeous_ guy I have ever laid eyes on Hyunwoo-ya.” He admitted as he smiled at his hyung sadly. Hyunwoo pursed his lips and looked down at his fingers playing with the pen.

 

He honestly didn’t know what to say. They had agreed to break up. _Mutually_ agreed to break up. Some 5 months ago. What did Hoseok want now…? Did he want to get back together? Hyunwoo decided to just voice out whatever he felt. “You said you stopped loving me that way... And I said the spark had died too. Now you say things like this again.” He said in a small voice. “What do you want Hoseok? Don’t play with my heart..” He looked into his friend’s eyes which were filled with little sadness but mostly confusion mixed with concern. His own eyes probably mirrored the same feelings.

Hoseok sighed loudly. “I’ll be honest Hyunwoo. I want you. Like I said. Always have, always will. But a relationship… I don’t want that.” He looked at a far off point as he said that. Then he looked straight into Hyunwoo’s eyes. “But I want you. So badly. So I guess I want a friends with benefits thing with you.” He admitted and Hyunwoo’s eyes widened but he wasn’t really surprised. He opened to his mouth to respond but Hoseok rushed in to continue speaking. “See I know for a fact you deserve someone better than me. Someone who truly loves you. I _do_ love you Hyunwoo but I’m not good enough for you. I think we had established that.” Hyunwoo again started to speak but Hoseok cut him off. “It’s the truth. That’s why we broke up because we figured I wasn’t serious. What we had was amazing and I still love you. You’re my best friend and I want only the best for you. And that’s sadly not me. You’re an amazing person Hyunwoo. And I’ll be blunt here.” He exhaled loudly once before continuing, Hyunwoo’s one eyebrow going up. “Your body is _fantastic._ Better than mine. Your skin is gorgeous. That golden tan does things to me. You are _so_ delicious Hyunwoo. So all I want to do is give you the utmost pleasure and _worship_ your body the way it deserves to be worshipped. And ravage that ethereal face and lips of yours.” He finished as he looked into the older’s deep brown eyes. Hoseok had said nothing different from what he had told him many times, in different ways, sometimes just with his actions, using no words except for whispering sweet nothings into Hyunwoo’s ears. But back then they’d been dating.

 

Hyunwoo gulped once and said, “You want a friends with benefits things, no strings attached so that you can pleasure _me_? But we are still best friends right?”

“Yes of course! You’ll never stop being my best friend! Only your pleasure matters. Whatever you want. As long as I get to worship that body and those lips of yours.” Hoseok said with a genuine smile which reached his adorable brown eyes, a lighter shade that Hyunwoo’s own.

“Wow you’re being quite selfless Hoseok. What’s in it for you hm?” Hyunwoo said jokingly and playfully nudged the older’s arm.

“Well what can I say? I’m a very generous and selfless man.” Hoseok straightened his back and puffed out his chest.

“Amen to that.” Hyunwoo laughed and Hoseok grinned as he ruffled the older brunet’s hair fondly.

“And what I’m getting out of it you ask?” Hoseok leaned forward and whispered into Hyunwoo’s ear. “I get to pleasure my favourite hyung, Hyunwoo hyung, and ravish that godly body of his. _All_ for myself. I get to taste every inch of him and memorise that taste. I get to drink his sweet and salty load which has tinge of bitterness to it, _so_ Hyunwoo. I get to be the cum slut I am and I get to see him throw his head back in pleasure. Pleasure _I_ would cause him.” Hyunwoo blushed darkly at the dirty words and his heart was racing. Damn Hoseok knew how to rail him up and flatter him until he was a blushing mess.

 

Hoseok straightened and said cheerfully. “Until he gets someone else who can do it for him. Better than me. Your pleasure brings me pleasure, your happiness brings me happiness my bestie!” Hyunwoo chuckled as he intertwined his fingers with the younger’s fingers of the hand which had come to rest on the brunet’s thigh. “Okay fine. Whatever you want. But don’t you _dare_ play with my feelings Lee Hoseok….” He said seriously. “I won’t. I don’t want to hurt you in anyway. I just want you to feel pleasure and be happy. I just want to give you all I can.”

Hyunwoo smiled a tight lipped smile and nodded.

“I’ll give you whatever I can too. Without either of us hurting, while staying just friends.”

 

Hyunwoo was thankful that his homeroom consisted of lots of people and the class was pretty loud. Also that the rows ahead and behind him were still completely empty somehow. And they hadn’t particularly spoken loudly. So nobody had heard it, Hyunwoo was sure.

 

But what Hyunwoo and Hoseok didn’t know was that, though nobody else had heard, the stranger at the end of their row had heard it all. A tiny smile had formed on his handsome face after he had heard the whole conversation, his earlier disappointment fading away. He was just happy that the object of his affections was single, though in a kind of complicated relationship with his friend. But he was _definitely_ sure he had heard the words “break up” a few times. He could always trust his sharper-than-human hearing. But his happiness didn’t mean he wasn’t jealous of that guy named Hoseok who wanted to do dirty things with _his_ Hyunwoo. He just hoped soon it would be _him_ in that guy’s place. And not just as as a friend with benefits or whatever it was those 2 had. And he mostly wouldn’t break up with Hyunwoo once he got him as his and only his, unlike that friend of his… Who the hell would be stupid enough to break up with Son Hyunwoo?! But he was glad Hyunwoo was single, or else winning Hyunwoo over would cause heartaches and be harder.

The black haired man returned his undivided attention on _indeed_ the _most_ handsome man he had ever laid eyes on. Hyunwoo’s friend had got that correct alright. This time Hyunwoo was too busy chatting with Hoseok to notice him staring again.

 

But his friend Hoseok looked up and caught him ogling the gorgeous boy. The black haired man almost rolled his eyes as he looked away. Couldn’t he stare at his man in peace? Hyunwoo was _his_ man! _His!_ That Hoseok had already staked claim on Hyunwoo’s body, couldn’t he just stare at the gorgeous man at least?! Was that denied too?!

 

“Hyunwoo.” Hoseok said suddenly, cutting off Hyunwoo in between whatever he had been saying. His gaze was behind the brunet. Probably on that attractive stranger. “Yeah?” He asked, question in his eyes. Hoseok dragged his gaze back to Hyunwoo. “There is guy behind you who has been staring at you for a while now. Like from sometime after we finished talking about our.. _arrangement._ ” Hoseok finished awkwardly but then shrugged. Arrangement it was after all.

Hyunwoo sighed. “Yeah I know. He has been staring at me since the second I arrived in class today…”

“Uh.. he is hot Hyunwoo. But what if he is a creep. Want me to go tell him to look away for real?” Hoseok said, concern creeping into his voice and eyes as he eyed the stranger who was now absently glancing outside the window next to his seat.

“Nah Hoseok. Let it go. If it goes on.. and continues for like a week or something.. then I’ll go talk to him. Let it go for now. Just staring is harmless anyway.”

“True. He probably thinks you’re the hottest guy alive, like I do.” Hoseok shrugged and turned in his seat, body now facing the front of the class. Hyunwoo punched him on the arm lightly and giggled. “Stop it Hoseok. Shush.” He said as he continued giggling. Yup, Hyunwoo giggled. Only Hoseok could make him do that. The younger was pretty proud of that. It just made Hyunwoo giggle more whenever the blond said it out loud like it was a huge achievement.

“Well he is hot. _Really_ hot. Almost rivals us, if I say so myself.” Hyunwoo shook his head to himself, a closed lipped smile still on his face. God his best friend…

“I hope he asks you out Hyunwoo. He even looks taller than you. Of course _only_ if he isn’t a creep and isn’t just lusting for your body. If he doesn’t love you as a person, I won’t approve of your relationship.” He added before turning his head to face the front of the class. Hyunwoo rolled his eyes. “Yeah let’s see. You went a little _too_ ahead. As usual.” Hoseok rolled his eyes.

 

Just then the home room teacher rushed in, looking flustered because of being late mostly, and all the thoughts running in Hyunwoo’s head took a back seat in his mind as the teacher took their roll call. Well for a little while anyway.

 

Because then the teacher called out “Chae Hyungwon,” and looked around the class. The attractive mysterious guy raised his hand up and the teacher nodded and continued with the rest of the names.

 

Hyunwoo froze in his seat, eyes widening.

 

_Hyungwon._

The name repeated itself over and over in his head. He stared ahead in a daze, the room blurring as he tried to think of why that name felt familiar, familiar like the guy whose name it was but he couldn’t place.

Hoseok nudged him and he looked up to see the teacher looking as him pointedly. He raised his hand and she continued calling the rest of the names.

Hoseok gave him a look and then glanced at the Hyungwon guy who was looking at Hyunwoo again.

 

 _Hyungwon._ Chae _Hyungwon._

Hoseok turned back ahead, his eyebrows furrowing. It was the name Hyunwoo has asked him about months ago while he had been in the hospital.

 

Hyunwoo felt the stranger’s - Hyungwon’s - eyes on him again. He looked down at his notebook, pen being absently twirled around his fingers as he got lost in his thoughts.

 

_Who are you, Chae Hyungwon?_


	2. (Not Sure) Who I Am (To You)

Hyungwon was surprised when Hyunwoo actually approached him after their homeroom class.

He had stared at the brunet to his heart’s content and was putting in his notebook and pen into his satchel. Just as he stood up and slung the bag over his shoulder, the long strap going across his chest ending at the bag at other side of his body, he heard “Excuse me, Hyungwon-ssi,” in a low deep voice.

He turned around to see Hyunwoo looking at him nervously, a light blush colouring his chubby cheeks. He looked so adorable that Hyungwon just wanted to pinch his cheeks and coo at him as if he were a little baby. How Hyungwon wished he had been on Earth when this super cute guy had been a toddler and wished he had actually known him back then! He could’ve sneaked into his room and played with the baby when his family had been sleeping! Urgh he had missed the opportunity… Anyway…

 

“Yes, Hyunwoo-ssi?” He felt his heart beating so loudly. Bet the brunet heard it clearly.

“Uh.. this might be weird but I feel I have seen you somewhere before. Even your name sounds familiar. But I’m not able to place you..” He smiled sheepishly as he scratched his hair a little. A nervous habit, Hyungwon noted.

 

 _How the hell does he remember?! I thought father erased his memories of the underworld and me… what the_ actual _fuck?!_

 

“Uh no Hyunwoo-ssi. I don’t think I have met you before. Your name is familiar to me because it’s kinda common.” He chuckled and Hyunwoo smiled a little. “But I’m sure I have seen you for the first time today.”

How Hyungwon wished he could tell him the truth.. but he wasn’t allowed to. That was the one rule he needed to follow: not let mortals know who he was; he could reveal his identity only to souls (he used to come collect them back when he had been a rookie reaper AKA Prince-In-Training, the way his dad liked to call it).

The fact that he was here was a big deal in itself. He just couldn’t reveal his identity and their first meeting on top of that, not even to his soulmate, not yet. His father would kill him if he did, if he found out. He was sure his father had found out he’d left their realm by now. Hyungwon wasn’t powerful as Hades himself after all. But Hyungwon wasn’t big on following rules, he bent them often and got away with it too. Most of the times. In time he’d reveal himself to this uber cutie, the love of his immortal life.

He’d get teleported to his father’s throne room some point soon he was sure. He’d try to talk it out with the god then.

 

Disappointment crossed Hyunwoo’s face and Hyungwon felt a little bad about lying. More like felt bad he was kind of the reason behind that disappointment. “Oh okay. I.. uh…” He blushed and Hyungwon realized he had been checking out the other quite shamelessly. _Yet again._ God what was with him… He _just couldn’t take his eyes off_ of the man! His whole being was like a magnet and Hyungwon was being pulled to him forcefully like an insignificant tiny piece of metal, a freaking safety pin at that! His gaze had travelled from the younger’s strong thick thighs to his narrow hips. Those jeans looked wonderful on the brunet’s legs, the way they hung from his firm waist made Hyungwon’s mouth water. He had to physically tear his gaze away from his body to look into those shimmering, _dazzling_ brown eyes. Wow. His soulmate was _perfection._ A perfect match for Hyungwon, Prince of the Underworld.

“Yes..? Oh! Now that you’ll see me everyday, I’ll become familiar to you. You’ll be able to place me and my name then!” He grinned widely at Hyunwoo who blushed some more. So cute! He’d have to make some arrangements to stay here for at least a year when he’d get summoned.. thankfully human time ran differently from the time in his realm.

Hyungwon clenched his hands into fists, when his mind came back to the current situation, so as to not engulf those adorable and plump cheeks in both his hands and coo at the younger while looking into those eyes he loved so much.

 

Hyunwoo chuckled nervously and took a step back. Hyungwon tried not to frown at the additional space that was created. He made a conscious effort not to take a step forward, then 2 more and press their bodies close together. “You are right Hyungwon-ssi. I’ll see you around then.” He took another 2 steps back and bowed once before turning on his heel and heading to the class door.

Hyungwon sighed as he saw Hoseok wrap his arm around Hyunwoo’s shoulders and turn around to give Hyungwon a curious look. They both left and Hyungwon just wanted to plop back down on his seat but made himself move to the door too. He had to get to the next class.

One awesome thing, since Hyungwon was well, _Hyungwon,_ he had managed to get into almost _all_ the same classes as Hyunwoo.

He had even taken gym. The third and fourth years had an option to take something else in place of it but he had taken gym! For Son Hyunwoo! And though Hyungwon was pretty powerful and strong if he said so himself, he wasn’t keen about sports. _At all_.

 

But yeah.. from his years on Earth before, he had picked up this sport called basketball. It was fun, especially since his human form, the form he normally wore and preferred, was tall and lanky. He had the perfect height for basketball and scoring a basket was a piece of cake for him. He had played and practised it enough (not that he had needed much of practice ‘cause he was _Hyungwon_ ) to be able to say he was _pretty_ awesome at the game.

And he had found out that they had the basketball team selections in 2 days, after college hours. Those interested had to sign up during their gym class today and the day after. And the tryouts were administered by - _wait for it_ \- the team captain! Which was Son Hyunwoo! He had also found out that the captain and coach would together decide the best player from the newly formed team and make that male the vice-captain. And apparently that person had the chance to play against the captain. If he won, he’d be made the new captain and the previous one would become the vice-captain. But it wasn’t a compulsory thing. You didn’t _have to_ challenge the captain to a match. Hyungwon just had to be himself and play to the best of his abilities (and he had _a lot_ abilities, the God of the Underworld, his father, Hades would know) and he’d get into the team and become vice-captain! Another step closer to the love of his immortal life Son Hyunwoo!

 

Hyungwon grinned to himself as he walked to his next class, the only class he didn’t share with Hyunwoo: English Literature. Hyunwoo had Singing & Music Production instead.

 

This time he’d get his soulmate. He’d make Son Hyunwoo _his_. No Lee Hoseok or whomever else would take that gorgeous man away from him this time.

In this birth of Hyunwoo, Hyungwon would _finally_ get him for himself! He had lived his lonely immortal life without his love by his side long enough! Even his father couldn’t and mostly wouldn’t stop him this time. He wouldn’t let his love die a tragic death this time around. He would protect Hyunwoo from _him_ with his very essence if he’d have to.

This time, he would _not_ give up until he had the man for himself, even if he’d have to _get rid_ of _him_. This Hyungwon vowed to himself as he rounded the corner and reached the door of his classroom.

 

***

As soon as Hyungwon entered the class the room before his eyes shimmered and shifted. He felt the floor beneath his feet get pulled left and right and he almost stumbled but caught himself.

He rolled his eyes as the room around him stabilised. His dad had done that on purpose so that Hyungwon didn’t have a smooth teleportation. Punishing him in a small ways was the god’s favourite thing to do.

He was in the throne room of the Underworld. He walked ahead, the room being lit up by sconces, which were attached to the marble pillars lining the huge hall, with every few steps he took forward. Beautiful tapestries lined the walls, many weaved and painted by the Goddess Athena herself. Hyungwon didn’t pay any of this beauty even the slightest attention though. His eyes were fixed on the tall figure in front of him. Hades had on his usual black and red shimmering robe, his back facing Hyungwon as he examined a new tapestry that had been added to the wall to the right of his huge golden throne. Probably another gift from his niece Athena, Hyungwon’s cousin.

Hyungwon stopped two meters away from his father. The man didn’t turn around to acknowledge him, his eyes still focused on the new tapestry.

“He is quite godly looking isn’t he? I guess he becomes more and more ethereal looking the more rebirths he takes.” Hades said as he stretched his fingers forward to touch the art in front him. The woven threads shimmered when the god touched them, the tapestry coming to life like those paintings Hyungwon had seen in this movie series the mortals had made called Harry Potter. He had quite liked that series. It was his second favourite after this other duology (it was a series, not a duology but they just hadn’t made more movies, much to Hyungwon’s disappointment) he had seen called Percy Jackson. He liked the movies as much as the books and that was saying something. The mortals wrote and created rather interesting things.

 

“Yes father. He is even better looking than he had been last birth…” Hyungwon said in a low voice but one that could be heard by his dad. One thing Hades hated was murmured responses to his statements and questions. Especially if they were from Hyungwon. He needed to sound confident and bold always but respectful at the same time, no matter what his emotional or physical state. It was the least expected from a god, minor god or not.

 

Hades finally turned around and faced Hyungwon as he descended the steps which went up to his throne.

He stood in front of Hyungwon barely a foot away. To say Hades was handsome would be the understatement of a thousand millenniums. He was standing in the human form he preferred. A form he had took on after watching some korean drama Hyungwon figured. Not that the god would ever agree, even though it was crystal clear he had taken the form of this Korean actor & former idol Lee Changsun. He had made the features sharper and even more handsome though. He probably looked like how the actor would look if he had indeed been a god. Guess his dad liked the drama Vampire Detective a lot, what with going to the extent of turning his eyes the strange yellow colour (or blue depending on the intensity of emotion) whenever he got angry or wanted to exert his power to make people cower in fear. It always made Hyungwon laugh a little but right now he mostly definitely didn’t find it even a bit funny.

 

His father regarded him with a emotionless look as he gave him an once over, taking in his mundane clothes: black shirt with full sleeves and dark blue jeans which stretched across the expanse of his long lanky legs, somehow making him look graceful.

Hyungwon was sure not even Lee Joon (the stage name the actor went by) could manage such an expression as well as his father could. He was putting the actor’s handsome features to good use. Tiny stupid thoughts like these went through Hyungwon brain as he tried to calm down his nerves.

 

“You do realize you’d have consequences to face for just leaving our realm without my permission, right? Considering the number of times you have done it before…” Hades said in his deep voice as he finally looked into his son’s eyes, one eyebrow cocked up slightly, the eyes flickering between light brown and yellow as he regarded Hyungwon.

“Yes father.” Hyungwon said as tried his best not to look away from the god’s intense gaze. Hades seemed satisfied as he dropped the eye contact. He turned around and went up the stairs and sat down on his throne, ever graceful and royal. He leaned back, one leg propped over the other’s knees, the raised foot shaking rhythmically. He shifted his clothes into a black velvet shirt and black jeans, similar to what Hyungwon had on, his one elbow resting on the throne arm while the hand ran through his thick jet black hair.

His other arm rested stretched out on the other golden arm of the throne, the hand dangling off the edge.

 

“I see you need one human year. Tell you what. I’ll give you 2.” Hyungwon’s eyes went wide as his father continued. “Make him fall for you, make him yours truly and _completely_ . _Then_ you can tell him about yourself. If you manage to convince him to leave behind his mortal life forever and get him back here to live with you for eternity then I have no objections against it.” Hyungwon was shocked at such simple terms, nothing going against what he wanted so far.

 

“But!” Hades said when he caught the slight relief and relaxation go through Hyungwon’s eyes. He couldn’t have Hyungwon becoming complacent for even a little while. He needed him on the edge and alert all the time. Hyungwon internally rolled his eyes.

“But I won’t give you more than 2 human years for this. And you have to make him fall for you _this year_ itself. And have to bring him here by the end of the second year. If you can’t manage that, I’ll bring you back forcefully. Then you can spend your time being without a soulmate for eternity because I’m not letting you leave this realm after this unless it’s for you to go through your punishments or some errands for me.” His father looked at his nails and then regarded him with an almost uninterested expression on his godly face, as if Hyungwon didn’t matter to him at all, that talking to Hyungwon was a waste of his time, though he had an eternity all to himself.

 

Oh so _that_ was the catch. It really _was_ now or never for Hyungwon. His eyes stayed wide throughout the whole time his father had spoken, feeling a little hurt ‘cause of his father’s detached tone and gaze. Just as soon as he’d starting letting his guard down his father just _had_ to place conditions. Of course, he wasn’t really surprised. This was Hades after all and the god _loved_ making deals and placing conditions.

 

“I’m sick of you and your loverboy ways! Sick of your failed love life! You’re _my_ son and you can’t get yourself _one human_ ! It’s not like you had to get yourself freaking _Persephone!_ You can’t protect him or take him away from even that _one_ person! Get your shit together, Hyungwon!” The God’s angry voice echoed throughout the room as his eyes glowed a cold blue, which flickered to a bright scary yellow.

 

Fear gripped Hyungwon’s heart like a vise as a shiver ran down his spine. The air in the throne room got extremely cold within seconds and Hyungwon started visibly shivering, his hands going up to rubbed his forearms.

He was a god himself. Well if you are 2 gods’ child then you are god too Hyungwon supposed. Temperature changes weren’t supposed to affect him. But this was Hades and his wrath. Being part of the big 3 was not a joke. You were royally screwed if you evoked the ire of a major god, the Big 3 were a whole other matter. It didn’t matter if you were a soul, a god or a mortal. You were _screwed_ if you were the reason behind their fury. Actually, annoyance. You’d probably already become screwed if it went up to fury.

Hades stood up and he towered over Hyungwon as his form started to flicker between his true form and his human form. He really _was_ holding back because in Hyungwon’s opinion, his mistakes, or like Hades liked to call them: Sins, weren’t _that_ big. Also Hyungwon liked to think his father’s love for him was holding him back. But he knew that wasn’t the case. Gods were almost always fair towards everybody, blood relative or not, be it their own son or daughter or even wife.

 

But Hyungwon also knew why his father was as furious as he was. Making mistakes over and over, like a habit, just meant disrespect to the god and Hyungwon was aware of that. But his nature wouldn’t _let_ him follow rules to the T for too long! He _had_ tried! Really! It just didn’t work for long. Again, Hades would call them excuses, excuses for Hyungwon to go down to earth just to admire and love his soulmate from afar, or go mourn his death in a human graveyard because he wasn’t sent Hyunwoo’s soul. Mostly because Hyunwoo’s soul almost went back to earth as soon as possible to take a rebirth. The souls which were supposed to take rebirths were neither Hyungwon’s responsibility, nor under his supervision. He didn’t have the duty or the right to administer their transition or passage to earth or one of the 3 places: Fields of Asphodel, Elysium & Tartarus. Though the rebirth souls never went to Tartarus. Mostly such souls went to the former two and stayed there for a while and then they went back to earth to take another human form. Technically Hyungwon _could_ go see the souls as such, because of his status of being Zagreus, Son of Hades, Second-In-Command, Prince Of The Underworld. Also he did have the duty to supervise their passage too, once.

 

Before The Fates had made Hyunwoo, back then a very ethereal lady called Ariadne, for Hyungwon.

 

But Hades didn’t permit him to do so ever since he’d found Hyungwon trying to make Hyunwoo’s soul immortal to stay back with him. The thing is.. it didn’t work that way. You couldn’t make a soul immortal. Well you could. But like.. a soul meant to be the soulmate of a god, minor or not, had to be brought back alive in his or her human form to the Underworld. Then they are changed into an immortal minor god or just a powerful immortal companion of that said god or minor god. The god whose soulmate that human was had to pour his own immortality into the human to bond them together for eternity. If it was just a soul and not a soul alive inside a human body, the bond wouldn’t be made and it would weaken the god himself or herself instead. Because you couldn’t pour your immortality into a “dead” soul. You couldn’t form a bond with the dead, as simple as that.

So Hyungwon _knew_ Hades had done it for his own good. But he was still bitter because he still felt he could at least go visit his soulmate. He had vowed he wouldn’t try to form a bond with or make that soul immortal but Hades wouldn’t budge. He figured his father knew he’d cave into the temptation soon. And Hades couldn’t afford that. Hyungwon was his oldest and the most capable son. He was the crown prince and second in command for _very_ valid reasons.

Internally Hyungwon understood why his father did what he did, but it didn’t mean he didn’t feel a little bit of petty anger directed towards the god.

 

“Get your man _now_ or forget _ever_ getting yourself your soulmate. Because this is the _last time_ I’m letting you neglect your duties as the Second in Command! Your negligence is direct disrespect to me! I _will_ _not_ tolerate your vacuous heart and it’s equally asinine feelings after this. You _will not_ be granted another chance again after this. Do you understand, _Zagreus_?” Hades’ voice boomed throughout the throne room and Hyungwon’s eyes went wide when his father address him by his real name. His father was as angry and as serious as he ever could be.

Hyungwon trembled as he bowed deeply. He stood up to see the storm in Hades’ eyes slowly calm down.

 

The Crown Prince of the Underworld straightened his back and said, “Yes, Your Highness. I understand perfectly.”

The god didn’t give him a second glance, his back turning as he went back to examining the tapestries like before Hyungwon had got there.

Then his deep voice said nonchalantly, “Of course if you manage the feat of getting him back here for eternity within your 2 years, _willingly,_ you’ll be allowed to roam the human world again.” _Well getting him back by force is not an option…_ Hyungwon sighed. Did his father ever leave any loopholes? But he wouldn’t force Hyunwoo into doing anything he didn’t want to, even if it meant him not being with Hyungwon for all of eternity. Just the mere thought made his hurt clench painfully. His eyes started to slowly fill with tears and he quickly blinked them away. He was tired of having to win his soulmate’s heart over and over again. It was fun in a way but seeing his love not only forget him fully repeatedly but having to introduce himself like it were the very first time again and again _hurt_. A lot.

“Well, I’ll place restrictions obviously but yes,” His father continued, ignoring Hyungwon’s loud thoughts, “You’ll be permitted to do as you please in your free time, go wherever you want. If you succeed this time around. Or else say goodbye to it all.”

Hyungwon’s eyes widened and then he smiled and bowed. His father didn’t turn around to acknowledge him.

 

Immediately he felt the floor shift beneath his feet and his vision blurred. Within seconds his vision focused again and he was back in his English Literature class, standing inside the class by the closed door. He vigorously shook his head and walked to an empty seat in the middle of the room.

 

***

_Changkyun bit Hoseok’s earlobe teasingly as he started to rapidly pump his length._

_“Kyun-ah…” Hoseok moaned as the younger pumped him even faster while kissing and biting his jawline followed by his pale milky white neck. God he was being marked and the marks were gonna show so clearly thanks to his complexion. Any other time he would’ve minded it ,unless it were Hyunwoo marking him, but not this time. Not when Changkyun was leaning over him, their naked bodies pressing together in places deliciously. And Hyunwoo wasn’t even in his mind right now which was a big deal because Hoseok was thirsty for the older nearly 24/7._

_He let out another loud moan when the younger abruptly took his hand off of his member, only to immediately replace it with his hot mouth. He clutched the black haired man’s hair tightly and gasped out “ Close! Oh fuck…” when Changkyun sucked him harshly, his hand squeezed and rubbing his balls and the rest of his shaft he couldn’t take into his mouth. His magical mouth did wonders to his cock and Hoseok hissed when Changkyun grazed his teeth on the tip then mouth only sucking on the tip, his tongue occasionally swirling circles on it. Hoseok was completely losing his mind when the younger squeezed his thighs while licking at the veins on the underside of the length. It was so so hot that Hoseok wanted that mouth on him everywhere and always and only on him. “Fuck Changkyun-ah!” The older cried when the younger bobbed his head up and down deep throating him over and over._

_He came with a loud groan into the black hair male’s mouth, who drank up his whole load. And then still kept bobbing his head till Hoseok came down from his high. Even after that he kept sucking the tip. “Stop baby… oh fuck…” Tears ran down Hoseok’s face as Changkyun kept licking and sucking through his oversensitivity, pushing him into overstimulation._

_After another loud whine and a sharp tug to the younger’s hair, he pulled back away from the length with an audible pop, a string of saliva connecting his lips to the tip._

_He straightened, “Hyung I want more of your cock. How long before you get hard again?” Before Hoseok could respond Changkyun crawled over his body and nuzzled his neck, the tip of his tongue coming out to lick and suck. The older groaned as the black haired male licked the outer shell of his ear and suckled his earlobe. His long fingers traveled across his firm naked chest to slightly pinch both his nipples. Changkyun lowered his head to mouth at his pecs and he sucked both his nipples alternatively. Hoseok couldn’t believe he was getting hard again. Changkyun’s hand reached between their bodies and started to slowly stroke his member into full erection. He removed his mouth from his nipple and whispered into Hoseok’s ear, “Perfect. I’m gonna suck you off again and then rim you. Just can’t get enough of your taste and your body hyung.” He bit his earlobe and Hoseok shivered deliciously. “Gonna ravish you. Gonna eat you up till you fucking cry. Gonna kiss you until you are all of out of breath. Gonna fuck you out till you are drained of all energy. Can’t wait.” He whispered dirtily and he pumped him faster. Hoseok moaned as his dick became even harder. “I’m all yours Changkyun-ah!” He cried._

 

_Suddenly Changkyun pulled off completely and Hoseok whined loudly in protest. He gently kissed the older and held his face in his warm palms._

_And said in a very urgent voice “Seokie wake up! Wake up!!” Hoseok looked at him weirdly, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. “Kyun-ah what are you saying…?” Changkyun nudged his side harshly. “Wake the fuck up Lee Hoseok!” He said loudly in his ear._

 

Hoseok jolted awake to see Hyunwoo bending over him. He rapidly blinked his eyes and took in his surroundings as Hyunwoo straightened in his seat. He was in class, his arms folded together on the desk, with Hyunwoo peering at him from the seat next to him.

“What the hell were you dreaming about Hoseok?” Hoseok reddened immediately when he recalled what he had dreamt about.

 

Lim Changkyun sucking him off and promising to do even dirtier things to him.

 

Hoseok’s blush traveled down his neck as he put his head down on his folded arms and groaned.

 

 _What the fuck Hoseok?!_ He had a dream - a _wet_ dream! - starring himself and _Changkyun?!_ Their cute, beloved _maknae?!_

“It was a dirty wet dream wasn’t it? God Hoseok… in class.. really?! You were letting out tiny moans you know. Be happy nobody but I heard!” Hyunwoo rolled his eyes in disbelief as he looked away. The younger blond’s heart was beating very fast and he ran a hand through his hair.

“So who were you with in it? Me?” Hyunwoo smirked and Hoseok shook his head slowly, making the older cock up an eyebrow. “Ooh interesting. Here I thought you wanted to _devour_ me and my body whatever free time you got?” Hyunwoo asked teasingly but Hoseok replied seriously, “Exactly! That’s what I truly want: you! That’s why this dream didn’t make any.. sense…” He trailed off as he ran both his hands through his thick blond hair with a blue fringe. He had dyed his hair this way again because Hyunwoo found it sexy.

So did Changkyun. But he had done it for Hyunwoo, not the maknae.

“So who was it then? Maybe I’m lowkey jealous?” The brunet nudged his side softly as he turned his face and body towards the younger, facing him fully, the smirk still intact on his face.

 

“Changkyun…” Hoseok said whispered in shock and Hyunwoo’s eyes widened. “Didn’t know you liked him that way…?” Hyunwoo furrowed his eyebrows, trying to think up times when Hoseok had shown romantic or sexual interest in their youngest.. and came up with nothing. Just teasing and the youngest jokingly flirting with Hoseok. For as long as Hyunwoo could remember _he_ was the one who held Hoseok’s interest romantically and sexually and that interest hadn’t wavered ever. Until just a few minutes ago apparently. But Hoseok was always going about how much he wanted to bend Hyunwoo over and fuck him or how much he wanted to drink his cum or eat him out till he cried. And he had _always_ acted on whatever he wanted to do with the older.

So this really _was_ news to Hyunwoo.

“I didn’t either…” Hoseok said, eyes wide as he continued carding his fingers through his hair.

Then he turned to face Hyunwoo, a kind of frantic look in his eyes, and the older placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling at his best friend warmly. “But Hyunwoo I still want you! I love you! I love your body! This doesn’t change anything okay?!” He whispered frantically while turning his head left and right to see if anyone had overheard them.

No one had from what he could tell. They sat at the very back of the class anyway with one whole row in front of them empty. They’d fill in soon.

“Hey babe! I love you too! It’s okay! I know! I’m still yours, my body is still yours to do whatever you want with it.” Hyunwoo bent forward to bop their noses together as he squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. Hoseok calmed down and Hyunwoo pulled back, removing his hand. They smiled at each other shyly.

“But..” Hoseok started after a minute had passed. “I don’t understand.. I have never thought of Changkyun like that before…”

“What was he doing in it?” The brunet asked, curiosity lighting up his eyes. The blond blushed. “He was… uh..” He glanced at his interlaced fingers on the desk. “Sucking me off,” he said almost inaudibily but Hyunwoo caught it. “Hmm.. so you want to get sucked off huh? Let’s get back to my room after the day and I’ll suck you off till you have zero energy left.” He wiggled his eyebrows at the younger who elbowed his waist as he blushed furiously. “I can’t say no to that…” He muttered as he fidgeted with his fingers, not meeting Hyunwoo’s eyes.

“You know, for how bold you are with your desires for taking me, you are awfully shy when it comes to yourself.” The older smirked at his ex who rolled his eyes at him.

He bent forward and whispered into Hoseok’s ear.

“Well I have competition I see. I’ll remove Changkyun from your mind by fucking you and eating you out _and_ sucking you off till you remember _nothing_ but _my_ name!” He ran the tip of his nose on the younger’s ear’s outershell. The blond shivered and Hyunwoo straightened.

“Sounds like a plan to me hyung. And I’m gonna move back completely tonight. How else will I fulfill all my fantasies?” He wiggled his eyebrows at Hyunwoo who smiled widely at him. The younger had been moving back in bit by bit since last month after all. He figured he wanted to _never_ leave his best friend’s side, especially after what happened nearly 4 months ago. He had almost lost his best friend and he couldn’t lose him for real! Hoseok had got clingier and even more overprotective after the accident. But Hyunwoo didn’t mind. He loved the extra care and attention Hoseok provided him with. It made the older feel special and loved and protected.

 

Just then Hyunwoo sighed and Hoseok turned his head ahead to see what his hyung was looking at.

Chae Hyungwon had entered the class, his eyes immediately searching for and landing on his best friend.

“Wow he really _does_ have all classes with you huh?” Hoseok’s eyes widened.

“Almost all. He isn’t in my music class. And I heard he signed up for the basketball selections for tomorrow… All the gays and bisexuals of the college are already thirsting for him and his ‘shapely legs and ass’.”

“Wow.. what if he makes the team? He has the height anyway. It’s like the universe wants y’all together huh?” Hoseok nudged him teasingly and Hyunwoo shrugged.

“So does he stare at you in _all_ your classes?”

Hyungwon had walked upto the very corner seat of the row just ahead of them and sat down, quite gracefully if Hoseok went further. He was now diagonally opposite them. Meaning he’d get a clear view of Hyunwoo who sat on the side which was closer to Hyungwon.

“Yes. _All_ of them.” Hyunwoo sighed as he looked down at his desk. “Does he come talk to you?” Hyunwoo shook his head no. “Only I went and asked him why he seems familiar to me. He said he didn’t find me familiar though and that he hadn’t seen me before yesterday…” He trailed off as his face scrunched up cutely in confusion. “But the amount of staring he does… it’s kinda creepy and it’s too much for a person who hasn’t seen you before…” Hoseok said, equally confused.

“Exactly!” Hyunwoo waved his hand palm out in Hoseok’s direction as if making a point. “But today whenever I caught him staring he just smiled at me all sweetly. And my heart beat fast and I think I.. _blushed_ …?”

“Ya probably affecting you ‘cause he is good looking _as fuck!_ ” Hoseok sighed as he looked to the front of the class. Their economics teacher hadn’t arrived yet. The class should’ve started five minutes ago. “Just ignore his stares… _try_.”

“Trying… It’s actually quite flattering but it makes me very self conscious.” Hyunwoo turned to look at Hyungwon who had turned away with a slight frown on his face. He took out his notebook and a pen and sighed heavily, just as a super cute girl called Jennie approached him. His eyes widened like he had been woken up suddenly from his sleep, much like Hoseok earlier. She said something to him and he nodded. She sat down on the seat right next to him.

The teacher came in after a few more minutes, minutes which Jennie used to make small talk with Hyungwon who smiled at her sweetly, but Hyunwoo found those smile a little strained.

The class started and he and Hoseok turned their attention fully to the front of the class.

As the class droned on and Hyunwoo took sneak peeks at Hyungwon, the other didn’t glance at Hyunwoo even once, just taking notes and chatting with Jennie when the teacher turned away from his side of the row.

 

But Hyunwoo wasn’t disappointed.

Not at all.

Why should _some_ stranger’s attention matter to him anyway? He barely knew him. It’d just been a week or so since college reopened.

And what he felt was _definitely not_ jealousy when he saw Jennie grabbing his arm in between class and Hyungwon smiling at her whenever she said something, something cute or funny Hyunwoo guessed.

 

Well, that’s what Hyunwoo told himself anyway.

 

  * ••



 

“Okay so explain this soulmate thing to me again.” Hoseok asked as raised both his eyebrows at their group’s only soulmates.

Minhyuk sucked in some noodles and swallowed then cleared his throat. “Well it starts with dreams. Any kind involving your soulmate. They can be recurring or a continuing dream.”

“But that’s a later stage Min.” Kihyun said as he glanced at his soulmate, who after thinking for a moment, nodded. “At first you just get random dreams about the person. Could range from _super_ wet dreams to fluffy gooey ones. Like Min here had super super dirty wet dreams starring us.” Kihyun rolled his eyes as Min shrugged. Then both smiled at each other and blushed cutely.

“Okay! Puke worthy you guys! Continue!” Changkyun said with a wave of his hand at the older 2. “Well I’m a pervy guy Ki. You can’t blame me.” Min ignored the youngest and smiled cheekily at Kihyun who nudged Minhyuk’s side with his sharp elbow. Min winced and then looked at Hoseok who look unfazed seeing the flirting and display of affection. He was so used to it. So used to it that he didn’t cringe anymore. Or “awww” at them. “Then?”

“Then well… once your soulmate starts getting the dreams too-“

“So the soulmates never get the dreams at the same time?!” Hyunwoo asked through a mouth full of noodles so it came out rather muffled. Hoseok giggled at how cute his best friend was being and lightly poked his full cheeks. Hyunwoo swallowed and then grinned at the younger.

“I don’t think so. My parents are soulmates. The older one gets the dreams first. And they start after you turn 18. Anytime. If your soulmate is near you somewhere.” Kihyun, the ever intellectual, looked at Hoseok who nodded. “Ooh.” He popped some pasta into his mouth and chewed, gesturing for them to continue with his hand.

Jooheon arrived at their table just then, tray in hand and chest raising and falling in quick breaths. He sat down clumsily next to Changkyun who smiled at him widely. Jooheon grinned and then lightly pecked the youngest’s cheek, making him giggle. The cute gesture warmed Hoseok’s heart. They were just so cute! But at the same Hoseok felt guilty because of how his mind had conjured up such dirty images of Changkyun. When clearly the younger wasn’t interested in him but maybe in Jooheon.

“So whatcha guys talking about?” Their group’s second youngest asked as his eyes traveled around the table to look at his hyungs.

“Min and Ki are explaining the soulmate principle to us, Hoseok in particular….” Hyunwoo said and then cocked up an eyebrow at Changkyun at the end, who didn’t catch it due his attention turned towards his pasta. Hoseok glared at Hyunwoo who just shrugged and continued eating. Kihyun furrowed his eyebrows at the exchange and Min gave Hoseok a knowing grin which the older pretended not to see.

“Oh! Even I want to know! Go on!” Jooheon said excitedly and Kihyun nodded. “It’s just timing I guess. Because Min and I have known each other since forever. His dreams started first and he had been 20 then. Mine started just a few months ago, some 2 months before this year began. Just around prom day like you all know.”

“Yeah but the minute he told me he got dreams about me, that too a continuing dream while I had a recurring but continuing wet dream, well I put 2 and 2 together and just kissed the hell out of Kihyun. We had both received our tiny hearts on our wrists right way. So they had lit up when we had kissed and glowed red for a week!” Min grinned and pulled Kihyun closer to his side by wrapping his arm around the younger’s waist. Kihyun blushed a little and said “You all know that part! We showed you our tattoos! Both our tiny hearts are now completely filled in in red, with a dark brown outline. See! They look like those puffy cute 3D stickers, it bulges out a little.” The others oohed and aahed as they recollected and nodded their heads.

 

Min slurped up some more noodles and swallowed before saying, “Well I got my heart when Kihyun’s dreams started. He got his around the time my wet dream starring us came for the 5th time I guess.”

“Yeah like once it’s confirmed that the dreams aren’t random, you get your tiny heart.”

 

“So when do they glow red?” Jooheon asked as he munched on a few fries.

“Only when you both confess about your dreams and your feelings and kiss.”

“What if you don’t catch feelings…?” Hoseok asked, his one eyebrow cocked up. “What if you aren’t actually interested in someone else sexually and/or romantically?”

Kihyun glanced at Hoseok and then at Hyunwoo who nodded. Kihyun’s eyes widened as he understood. Min didn’t catch it as he had been busy stealing fries from Jooheon’s plate, making the youngest laugh and the second youngest redhead whine in complaint.

“Well in that case.. you’ll end up getting over that other person. I guarantee you’ll develop feelings for the one you dream about. Trust me, you’ll dream for long enough to fall for them utterly and completely.” Minhyuk said as he glanced at Hoseok, after successfully stealing some five fries.

“Oh okay.” Hoseok said as his thoughts got jumbled. Though the dream with Changkyun had been super hot, it could’ve just been a random dream. Especially because the blond was _damn_ sure he still lusted behind Hyunwoo, his lips and his smoking hot body.

 

“Hyunwoo hyung.” Changkyun called out. Hyunwoo looked at him with an eyebrow cocked up. “I see you have gained another admirer.” Hyunwoo’s mouth formed an ‘o’ and Hoseok rolled his eyes. “But this one is as sexy as you are. Wow. Like he could rival you and Hoseok in the hotness department…” The youngest continued, his voice sounding awed.

“Ya he is new. A dude called Chae Hyungwon. He stares at Hyunwoo in all his classes-“

“All?! Just how many do they share?!” Min asked, eyes widened.

“All but 1. So that’s 6 classes in all.” Hoseok said. Hyunwoo just passively heard the conversation though it was about him. Food was more important and the noodles and the pasta along with the fries were delicious today. Gotta focus on the food.

“He is in gym _and_ dance too?! What isn’t he in?!” Jooheon asked, surprised. Hardly _anyone_ had _that_ many classes together. The most they had heard someone shared with another were 4. More than that was _planned_ . _That_ they were all sure of.

“He is a new guy and-“ Changkyun started, only to be cut off by Hoseok.

“And he said he has never seen Hyunwoo before this year. So it has to be a coincidence. Unless he is a creep.”

“But he doesn’t seem like one to me, to be honest. We did some small talk in dance during the break. He seemed nice to me. Just as crazy about basketball and music as I am. But the break was so short that I hardly got to ask him anything else.” Hyunwoo went back to slurping his noodles immediately after.

“That and y’all know how Hyunwoo is. He barely speaks.” Hoseok chuckled, the others sharing knowing smiles. “Also he was probably a blushing mess ‘cause _damn_ that guy is _gorgeous.”_ Min said as he turned behind to stare at the guy unabashedly. It didn’t matter because Hyungwon had gone back to his food. Kihyun glared at Min after he turned back around, making him shrug sheepishly. “What?! He is _godly!_ ” Kihyun turned around to look at Hyungwon, who was still focusing on his food. “True. You’re forgiven.” Kihyun sighed as he stuffed his hamster cheeks with more fries.

“Aww why you so cute Kiki?!” Min cooed and cuddled the younger in his arms. Kihyun blushed and pushed him away.

“Ugh I’mma puke my guts out from all this fluff. Stop…” Changkyun rolled his eyes.

Min stuck out his tongue at the youngest. Really.. was Changkyun even the youngest? They all felt secretly it was Min.

“Hyunwoo hyung you should invite him to our table! He looks quite uncomfortable between Jennie and her gang of narcissists.” Jooheon supplied as he drank some of his apple juice. Changkyun snatched the container and slurped some down too, making Jooheon whine in complaint. “Why does everybody eat my food?! Eat your own!” He tried to snatch the drink back but in vain. Changkyun grinned at him evilly and then sucked in some more juice.

The red haired male sulked, making Changkyun coo and hand him his drink back. He wouldn’t take it back and the cuteness ensued until the redhead took it back, letting his attitude go. The youngest hugged his best friend tightly who just rolled his eyes and pouted.

“Our maknaes are so cute! I wanna adopt! Kihyun what do you say about having kids?” Kihyun nearly spat out his drink. “Minhyuk what the fuck… let me eat in peace…”

“Anyway! Hyung you heard me? Invite the hottie over tomorrow! Or day after after the selections! Heard he is trying out too! Oof I’m coming to watch! So much hotness in one place!” Changkyun said excitedly and Hyunwoo nodded.

“Yeah he is. And I’ll try invite him for lunch after the tryouts. If he makes the team I’ll even get an excuse.”

“Seokie hyung and Minie hyung! When are the volleyball tryouts? Captain Seok tell us!” Jooheon pretty much jumped up and down in his seat.

“Next week! Monday! You gonna try?” Min asked, his eyes shining with excitement.

“Yes! Joo hyung and I trying! Get us in Minie hyung!” Changkyun looked at the older with pleading eyes who just winked back.

“Whoa! Unless you get selected fair and square, we ain’t letting you join in. Mr.Vice-Captain Lee Minhyuk, don’t mix your real life relationships with your sports’ life!”

Min saluted. “Aye aye Captain Seok!” He faced the maknaes. “You toddlers heard the man.”

The maknaes pretended to crib about how it was useless being close friends with the Captain and Vice-Captain of the volleyball team as it got them no perks like direct entry into the team.

“Anyway, I want Mr.McHot at our table tomorrow Hyunwoo hyung.” Min insisted and Hyunwoo nodded.

“But Hyunwoo you are _mine!_ Stay mine!” Hoseok pouted as he jabbed at his pasta with his fork with too much strength, making the table rattle a bit.

“Hyung cool it.” Kihyun laughed.

“Chill Hoseok. I’m yours okay? You’re my _best_ friend! Nothing and nobody can replace that.” Hyunwoo smirked, knowing that that wasn’t the full meaning of what Hoseok had meant.

“Hyunwooooo!” Hoseok whined as he looked at the oldest, who just chuckled and ruffled the blond’s hair.

“Chill. Once we get back to the room we can do _whatever_ you want. I promise. I’ll _all_ yours.” Hyunwoo winked and Hoseok blushed darkly.

“Geez. These 2 couple be banging and Joo and I are sadly single. Joo hyung wanna bang too?!” Changkyun asked the redhead who looked plain appalled. “Kyunnie what the fuck?!”

“Hyung I’m kidding.” Jooheon huffed as he continued eating. “It’s okay hyung. I'll just bang that super hot new guy. Once he removes his attention from Hyunwoo hyung that is. Hoseok hyung and I have competition. Especially Hoseok hyung.” He chuckled. Hoseok glared at the youngest and ate his food in twice the speed. Hyunwoo shook his head fondly at his best friend’s childish jealousy.

“I’m yours Hoseok. Always will be.” He whispered reassuringly in his ex’s ear who then finally relaxed.

“I just want you to be happy Hyunwoo. I don’t know if we are dating or not, if we are friends with benefits or not, to be honest. But you’re my _best friend!_ ” Hoseok whispered back.

“I know baby. I know. I’ll take care.”

“Don’t let that Hyungwon mess with your heart okay? No more flings. If you want that, you have me. The next relationship you get in better be a permanent one. I’m letting not _anyone_ near you unless I’m sure they are here for the long run and they love you with all their heart. _Nobody_ will break your heart! I’m here always. Cool?”

 

Hoseok had always been extremely protective, bordering on mediumkey overprotective, when it came to Hyunwoo’s relationships and flings (now even his driving and safety but that had reduced over the months because he didn’t want Hyunwoo to fear driving and become reliant on others). All because of the first heartbreak (and that serious accident) Hyunwoo had had, which been his most painful till date. That person didn’t matter anymore to Hyunwoo, whom Hyunwoo had all but forgotten, but Hoseok had never let it go. Hyunwoo was too sweet and kind and Hoseok had seen him being walked over by people who just wanted him for his looks and body and had used him for his kindness. Hyunwoo didn’t deserve that, not when he was the most pure hearted and the kindest _and_ the most sexiest person Hoseok knew! Though Hyunwoo didn’t trust people that easily now and was more careful before becoming close to anyone, Hoseok still worried a lot. He had vowed after the last relationship Hyunwoo had had ended, in very beginning of the first year of college, that he would always be there for his best friend and would protect his heart and him with his everything.

That had led him to fall utterly and completely in love with the older. And even after they had broken up (‘cause Hoseok was stupid and had taken Hyunwoo for granted momentarily. He regretted that deeply and figured his Hyunwoo deserved someone better, though he believed nobody was as well-suited for Hyunwoo as he was), Hoseok just couldn’t let his best friend go! So now he preferred not labelling their relationship. He didn’t know if they were friends with benefits or boyfriends. But it didn’t matter as long as he could protect, love and pleasure Hyunwoo. And he knew Hyunwoo loved him just as much and felt the same way about Hoseok.

Until the blond was sure Hyungwon was here for the long run and wasn’t just lusting behind Hyunwoo’s looks and body, he wasn’t letting that guy _anywhere_ near Hyunwoo and his heart of gold.

 

“Cool.” Hyunwoo grinned at his best friend and pulled him into a long side hug.

“I love you Hoseok-ah.” The brunet whispered softly into the blond’s ear.

“I know.” He whispered back as his face heated up.

 _I love you too_.

 


	3. On My Way (To Your Heart)

Changkyun knew it was wrong of him to get jealous of his friend.

Especially jealous of his _Hyunwoo_ hyung!

It was so so wrong but Changkyun just couldn’t help himself, if he was being completely honest with himself. Because his jealousy was only natural when _all_ of his Hoseok hyung’s attention was solely on Hyunwoo.

He _knew_ Hoseok had loved Hyunwoo and _only_ Hyunwoo from the start, even before Changkyun had even got to know either of them or his other hyungs in their group. And truthfully, the maknae understood why his Hoseok hyung was so smitten with the oldest of their group: he was just so _gorgeous_ , completely breathtaking and oh-so sweet! Hyunwoo was the kindest soul _and_ objectively the most handsome guy Changkyun had ever laid eyes on!

He knew that in their time as a group that _all_ the remaining five, including Changkyun himself, had had a crush on their “leader” - as they jokingly (though they were actually pretty serious about it themselves) called him - for some time at some point or the other.

And he even knew that they had _all_ acted upon it. Yup, they had _all_ made a move on the older and Hyunwoo being Hyunwoo hadn’t broken their hearts with a rejection. No.

Hyunwoo had given all them a chance to be with him.

Did that make Hyunwoo a player? Frankly, to them, no.

Because he hadn’t used any of them to his advantage.

The relationships with the older had ranged from casual hooking up and one time things to a proper relationship, albeit short.

Well, short in case of everybody but Hoseok.

The whole of Hyunwoo’s first and second year had gone by that way, considering Hoseok, Kihyun and Minhyuk were in the same year as their oldest. Jooheon and Changkyun had joined their college when the other four had been in their second year.

So yeah, Hyunwoo had been in a lot of relationships but it was a given considering how good looking he was.

In the second year beginning when Hoseok had got together with Hyunwoo, he had surprisingly been pretty cool about the older having flings with their group members.

Like he knew that they just that: _flings._

It kind of shocked Changkyun when he had found out he had hooked up with their oldest _when_ he was dating another, that too their Hoseok hyung. Later on Jooheon had been pretty shocked too when he had had an one night stand with their Hyunwoo hyung after getting super drunk at an end-of-semester party.

 

Changkyun had had a tiny relationship with their hyung which had lasted a week, after which he had found out he was actually _dating_ Hoseok. The thing was that the oldest had made it clear that he wasn’t going to commit himself to their relationship and Changkyun had been completely fine with it because he hadn’t wanted anything serious anyway and when Hyunwoo had told him that he actually had a boyfriend on the side who didn’t mind their fling, Changkyun had _not_ figured it out that it would’ve been his Hoseok hyung. Because Hoseok was supposed to be Hyunwoo’s super possessive best friend. And they hadn’t even been exclusive back then. They had just started dating when Changkyun had got together with the older.

Honestly, the youngest didn’t understand _one_ bit how his hyung hadn’t been bothered by their fling, considering how sensitive, emotional and protective _and_ possessive the blond was of their Hyunwoo hyung and his other friends in general.

Changkyun had thought Hyunwoo had been cheating on Hoseok but that had _not_ been the case at all. It was more like they had been testing the waters of being together.

Once they’d become official though, Changkyun had backed off.

Yeah, he had felt bad. But not enough to cry. Because he had never been too serious about their oldest anyway.

Also he had got his fill of the older’s close proximity, his gorgeous body Changkyun had worshipped in their week together, and his extremely soft and sweet personality.

More than their “break up” had hurt, the fact that _Hoseok_ had been (was?! Changkyun didn’t know what their oldest hyungs’ relationship was anymore) Hyunwoo’s _boyfriend_ had hurt. It had hurt _quite_ a bit.

Because in that week, his thing with Hyunwoo had actually become just that: a thing. It had been a full bloomed crush before but just when they had hooked up, his crush had faded into pure lust for their oldest and he had just craved his attention and body _all_ for himself. It really _had been_ lust for Hyunwoo, now that Changkyun knew what love felt like.

He knew how love felt because in that week he had started falling for their Lee Hoseok. He had fallen deep, he had fallen fast. His lust for Hyunwoo had died by the end their week long relationship when his crush on his Hoseok hyung had grown into full bloom.

 

So yeah, now he was stuck seeing Hoseok literally shower his love on Hyunwoo day in and day out, day after day. That was okay in a way because Changkyun knew they were each other’s best friend. But Kihyun had told him that they were probably back together again, in a romantic and/or sexual relationship, in a way. Friends with benefits or something. Now that wasn’t okay _at all._

 

Changkyun had been so happy to see Hoseok walk up to their group in front their main university building to greet and chat with them. He had dyed his hair _just_ way the maknae liked it: blond with blue highlights just on the fringes. His stupid heart had cheered and pulsed with happiness thinking the older had done it because _Changkyun_ had told him that style and colour made the older look the sexiest.

 

Then he had seen Hyunwoo’s eyes light up and the oldest had surged forward to run his fingers through the blond’s hair, making Hoseok look super proud of himself to have caught the attention of and made the object of his affection jump up and down in joy.

And Hyunwoo almost _never_ jumped up and down in joy or excitement. He only jumped up to make a basket during a game of basketball. Unless it was something Hoseok did that made him extremely happy.

What had made the whole thing worse was that Hyunwoo had asked, his eyes shining with childish glee, “Seokie! Did you do this for me?!” And Hoseok had nodded enthusiastically and Hyunwoo had hugged him tightly. His eyes had closed cutely, looking completely at peace and they had stayed that way till, thank the heavens, Lee Minhyuk had noisily cleared his throat. Hoseok had rolled his eyes and they pulled away from their embrace.

Hyunwoo had even dyed his hair to a deep red and Hoseok had run his fingers through the older’s luscious thick hair in wonder and they both grinned at each other, eyes so full of love. Minhyuk had glanced at Changkyun’s sour expression, which he was fighting to hide, and clamped his hands on his hyungs’ shoulders. “Let the single babies breathe. Yeah? You both are gonna make them jealous.” Hyunwoo and Hoseok had rolled their eyes and they’d all walked into their college. Minhyuk had trailed behind to wrap his arm around Changkyun’s shoulder. He had smiled almost apologetically; it conveyed that he understood.

 

One thing Changkyun had drawn out of all this was that his Hyunwoo hyung and his tastes were pretty similar. And his Hoseokie hyung and Hyunwoo’s tastes were pretty goddamn similar too! Meaning Hoseok and _Changkyun_ would click together _perfectly!_

If only Hoseok pried his eyes away from Hyunwoo to look at him, see his love for him.

But why would he when he had Son Hyunwoo _all_ to himself?

 

It hurt Changkyun _a lot_ that the blond wouldn’t love _him_ the way he loved Hyunwoo. Not that he had any way of getting Hoseok all to himself, away from Hyunwoo romantically _and_ sexually.

As mean and petty as it sounded, Changkyun had been _elated_ when his hyungs had broken up and the blond had moved out. He thought it was the end of all things sexual and romantic and the beginning of plain and simple platonic friendship from then on.

 

But now he had moved _right back_ into the oldest’s room. They were probably fucking and going at it like wild beasts right now as Changkyun tried his best to focus on his Physics textbook that was lying in front of his eyes on his study desk in his room.

All his efforts were in vain and he pushed his chair away from the desk and abandoned studying all together till his thoughts would come back to academics from his petty jealousy and self-pity.

 

He took his room keys and walked out to get some _much_ needed distraction and fresh air. He had one goal in mind: to find his roommate Jooheon wherever he was at that moment and drag him outside to some bar or a movie or whatever.

He needed freedom from his stupid pining.

Since a real freedom wasn’t possible anymore, he required at least a little reprieve before his thoughts came back to attack him afresh the minute he crashed onto his bed after turning off the lights at night.

 

  * ••



 

Hyungwon came back to his dorm room, which he had snagged right next to Hyunwoo and sadly, Hoseok’s room.

He wanted to live the college student life, see what kind of life Hyunwoo supposedly lived. So here he was, taking almost all the same classes as the redhead and currently lying flat on his back on the bed in his room. A single, unlike Hyunwoo’s.

He hoped that by the end of the year he’d be able to move next doors into Hyunwoo’s room, after Hyunwoo kicks Hoseok out.

Honestly, Hoseok was probably a great guy. He was overprotective of Hyungwon’s soulmate and took great care of him in all aspects, he concluded.

Now that care was truly an _all-round_ care because it included caring and providing for the older’s sexual needs too. Or he was just quenching his thirst for the redhead or he just liked giving more than he received.

Either way for Hyunwoo, Hoseok was an _amazing_ guy and if Hyungwon was _just_ trying to be Hyunwoo’s friend, he wouldn’t have minded Hoseok and his relationship with the older. But obviously that wasn’t the case. Hyungwon wanted Hyunwoo _all_ for himself and _only_ himself. Hoseok could just be the good little friend he was. Hyungwon would permit that. Anything beyond that, the younger had no right whatsoever!

Yeah, Hoseok had known Hyunwoo his whole life. So what? Hyungwon had known Hyunwoo since.. he wasn’t sure.. but at least a few _centuries_!

Lee Hoseok was just a puny human who’d die and forgot _all_ about Hyunwoo in his next life. But Hyungwon couldn’t and _wouldn’t_ forget his soulmate like that! It just wasn’t _possible_ . Like, Hyunwoo was called his _soulmate_ for a reason. Obviously Hyungwon had known getting Hyunwoo completely for himself in just a few days wouldn’t be easy or humanly possible. Honestly, it really wasn’t. Hyungwon hadn’t even given his all yet. He wanted to approach the boy in natural course of time, with the flow. He wanted him to fall utterly and completely in love with Hyungwon, forgetting his love for Hoseok! On his own! Not by force or the use of Hyungwon’s powers. He did have till the end of the year to get him. But not more than that. Hyungwon had to devise a _human_ plan to get himself Hyunwoo and free him from the tight clutches of Lee Hoseok, his “best friend”. Best friend he _was_ , but.. yeah..

 

Hyungwon heard Hyunwoo open his room’s door and enter inside. He heard him shuffling around, probably keeping his bag down on his bed and walking into the bathroom. Yup, he definitely had gone inside the bathroom, another door had shut inside the room.

Hyungwon knew it was wrong to eavesdrop. Though it was his very own soulmate, it was still wrong. It was like spying, and spying on your loved ones especially, was just plain wrong. Anyway, Hoseok would come back probably soon and they’d fuck or something. Hyungwon _did not_ want to hear any of those sounds. Yeah, he wanted to hear Hyunwoo and how he would sound but he didn’t want to hear his sounds alongside Lee Hoseok’s.

The prince felt bad that he was already judging a probably sweet boy like the blond but he just couldn’t help it! This was his last chance after all.

 

Hyungwon sat up with a loud sigh and closed his eyes. A tiny wave of electricity-like energy went through the prince’s mind and he relaxed.

 

 _“Zagreus? Long time since you sent me a Psyche Message buddy!”_ Thanatos’ voice went through his mind, a deep and rich voice that Hyungwon liked a lot.

There had been a time when Thanatos and he had dated, much to his father’s annoyance, but it hadn’t really worked out. And then soon after The Fates had summoned Hyungwon to tell him that _finally_ his soulmate had been born. Almost immediately all of Hyungwon’s romantic feelings for the primordial god of death had disappeared, his heart filling with the need to find and _claim_ his soulmate. And found and claimed he had! Zagreus had marked Ariadne (now Hyunwoo) as his with a symbol that meant a lot to him and one which symbolised their union, their forever.

It was the same mark he had drawn on his chest, right where his heart was. An infinity sign, but with sharp edges and vertices. A symbol that looked like an M and an X fused together. The same one which was on Hyunwoo’s wrist, which had been on his wrist since the day Hyungwon had made Ariadne his.

But The Fates didn’t want Hyungwon to have it so easy. And here he was on Planet Earth.

But that was a long story that he didn’t want to dwell into much, not now. He’d have to tell Hyunwoo all about it once they got together but there was time for that.

 

_“Zagreus? Buddy? Say something.”_

The prince got out of his thoughts and replied, “ _Yeah Thanatos, I’m here. How have you been?”_ His mental voice had a smile in it and he heard the god’s smile when he responded.

“ _Great, man! Back to the Underworld after administering the usual soul collection. You on Earth? I like it when you accompany me to do all this dirty work you know..”_

Hyungwon could _hear_ him pout and laughed. _“I know, buddy, I know. I miss you too, so much. But I’m here to finally get my soulmate for myself. Dad told me it’s my last and final chance. He ain’t giving me anymore chances after this. Just hope I get my man, yeah?”_ He chuckled humourlessly, his eyes starting to fill with tears just _thinking_ about being alone forever. And for him, forever was a _real_ thing.

 _“Hey Hyungwonnie! You’ll succeed, my man! You’ll get your love! For real this time! You truly love him, right? Then you’ll get him! Don’t worry!”_ Hyungwon smiled, his heart warming at his best friend’s encouraging words.

_“Thanks Markie. Means a lot, man.”_

_“Anytime, my man.”_

_“Anyway, how are my beautiful brothers and sisters doing?”_

_“Huh.. since when did you care?”_ Mark, Thanatos that is, sounded surprised. Yeah, Hyungwon didn’t really ask about his family much. Just about Hades and Persephone when he was away. Mostly Persephone, Hades summoned him often for status updates.

 _“Oh come on! You know I care about my sisters! And even if my brother is a vicious poisonous snake, he_ is _my brother. Not like I’m asking you about my demigod siblings or something…”_

Not that Hyungwon had many demigod siblings to begin with. His dad barely left the Underworld to go to Olympus, let alone Earth.

 _“True, Wonnie, true. Yours sisters are here, helping around the Underworld, as usual. Melinoë helped me with the recent soul collection and sorting. Macaria is running some errands for some of the Olympians and visiting her boyfriend. Or boyfriends. I don’t know. The Fates need to get her someone concrete like they did for you.”_ Hyungwon snorted at that but then yeah, he _did_ have someone concrete for himself. Someone who was _made_ for him and only him. _Born_ with the sole purpose of being _his_ soulmate.

 

_“Yeah, correct. So, what about that snake, Plutus? What’s that asshole up to?”_

_“Him… He_ still _isn’t back from that errand dad and Zeus sent him on, human decades ago.. I honestly don’t know where he is and what he is doing. He has always been good at hiding his immortal signature. Better than me and that’s saying something. Better than both of us, only detectable by Hades himself. I did try to ask King Hades about it, casually but your father just brushed it off and told me to go do my duties. I can’t really press the matter further like you know.”_

 _“Yeah.. I can’t detect him either.. That’s why I asked… and it’s fine Thanatos! Don’t get yourself in trouble with dad. But I feel something is fishy.. he has been away for_ way too _long don’t you think?”_

_“Yes.. Maybe it’s something very important since Zeus is probably involved…? I don’t know but it’s very weird since even the toughest quests take a human month tops! Maybe it’s a large number of missions. But why give it all to him? They could’ve assigned some to you too!”_

_“Exactly my point! It’s like I’m a weakling or something! Hell, I’m more powerful than him! I’m freaking Second In Command, right after Hades.. now it’s you but you know what I mean!”_

_“Me, only because you aren’t here. But exactly! I almost don’t understand what’s going on.. I’ll try keep you posted.”_

_“Yes please, Thanatos. This whole thing seems pretty sketchy to me…”_

_“Hmm… Anyway how is Earth treating you? Want me to come visit you? Bet you can’t come back to see me till you finish your thing, huh?”_

_“Yeah, I guess I can’t come back. Unless it’s dad summoning me for whatever he wants. But yeah buddy, if I get lonely and my morale dies, I’ll call you, ya? Don’t trouble yourself before that.”_

_“Hey Hyungwon! It’s not trouble at all! You’re my best bud! Did you forget or something, you idiot?!”_ Mark laughed and Hyungwon smiled fondly.

“ _Yeah man. I know. But I know you’re busy. I promise you can come visit. Whenever you want.”_

_“Cool. Make some progress and then tell me. I’m curious about how your soulmate looks this birth. Wait! Isn’t he the same guy who didn’t go through The Line but landed in your realm directly?!”_

_“Yup, that’s the one. Whose memories you erased under Hades’ orders.”_

_“Oh, him! He was one_ hell of a looker! _Damn fine, I must say! He just becomes better and better huh…”_

“ _Ya, man. But stay in your lane. He is_ mine!” Hyungwon’s possessiveness got activated.

“ _Chill. I know.. Bet he has even more people crazy behind him this birth.. Lusting behind him?”_ Thanatos chuckled lightly, sounding apologetic _._

 _“Hmm yeah. He has quite the fan following and has dated many humans from what I’ve heard.. and has people proposing to him day in and day out..”_ The downsides of being a god’s soulmate, Hyungwon supposed. Downside for Hyungwon. Not Hyunwoo, oh no.

_“I’m sorry, man. Stay strong. They’re just lowly mortals after all. Become friends with him or something and then contact me again. I’ll come visit and see him for myself properly this time.”_

_“Done!”_ Hyungwon smiled, his mood lifting. Mark always managed to life his mood up, no matter what the circumstances. He truly loved his best friend. More than he could ever love his siblings. At least his sisters loved him.

_“Okay Zagreus. I’ll go now. Got work. Hope to see you soon.”_

_“Oh okay. Ya same here. Talk to you later.”_

_“Ya.”_ And then the mental phone line went dead and Hyungwon opened his eyes, blinking rapidly at the comparatively brighter surroundings.

 

The last time Hyungwon had seen his brother in the Underworld was nearly two human decades ago..  He recalled Zeus sending a hologram message to the Underworld and being beyond shocked seeing the King of Gods in Hades’ realm, before realising it was just hologram messaging, resembling a video call or whatever of the human beings in those sci fi movies.

Hades and Plutus were standing in front of the hologram which paced Hades’ throne room, his head bent down in thought.

Finally after discussing and after looks of indignation going on Plutus’ face, the gods decided on something and conveyed it to Plutus who hung his head down for a moment and then looked up and nodded solemnly.

Then Zeus clicked off and his brother teleported to his room. Hades had turned to Hyungwon and told him to approach him. Then they had discussed some Underworld matters.

Of course before he had left, his father had reprimanded him for spying on them secretly. No punishment had been handed to him. So, Hyungwon had left with a calm heart.

 

Hyungwon did feel jealousy. A lot of it, though it was obviously petty. Because _he_ hadn’t been sent for twenty plus years for errands or missions! Obviously the mission would have loads at stake or very dangerous.

Wasn’t Hyungwon good enough for his father and Zeus?

But another part of him was glad he wasn’t sent to handle such long lasting ordeals. He had been sent on multiple missions during his brother’s absence. Though his brother was a complete asshole who had fucked up Hyungwon’s life multiple times, Hyungwon did miss his stupid face and bitchy attitude. Also he hoped his brother wasn’t somewhere getting stronger and gaining more leverage on him so that he could come back and fuck up Hyungwon’s current mission and human life. The asshole loved making Hyungwon existence harder, for he was a sadist.

 

  * ••



 

Hoseok entered his room, his old room with Hyunwoo, and breathed out a sigh of relief seeing his best friend laying on the bed, going through his phone. Hoseok dropped his bag on his bed and went and sat on the edge of Hyunwoo’s bed.

His best friend dropped his phone on his chest and then pulled Hoseok forward by his shirt collar. Their mouth were mere centimetres away from each other’s, making the blond’s heart race wildly. Being that close to Hyunwoo was _an experience._ He was glad he was the only who could be that close to Hyunwoo. Thankfully that Hyungwon didn’t have this privilege.

 _Yet_ , his mind added and he ignored it.

 

“How is my baby doing?” Hyunwoo breathed out, his breath tickling Hoseok’s pink lips. Lips which wanted to place extremely soft and tender kisses on his hyung’s soft plump lips and then slowly devour them and him completely. Generally Hoseok was a lovey-dovey kind, not the so-lusty-that-I-want-to-eat-you-up kind. He lusted behind Hyunwoo only. He just couldn’t help it! If it had been anyone else he wouldn’t express his lust so openly but with Hyunwoo it was like his brain to mouth filter disappeared and all his filthy desires and fantasies came pouring out. He was just lucky that Hyunwoo just smirked and went along with his whims and fancies instead of getting creeped out.

“Perfect..” Hoseok exhaled as he quickly took the phone from the older’s chest and placed it on the older’s side which was closer to the wall. He arranged his body so that he was completely on top of his hyung, their bodies pressing deliciously close. “Now that _you_ are under me.” He lightly bit the redhead’s earlobe and he felt Hyunwoo’s heart race against his own racing heart.

Hoseok pulled back to kiss the older softly, just soft kisses all over his lips and beautiful face. He placed tender, featherlike kisses over his best friend’s forehead, going down to each of his eyelids, making Hyunwoo sigh in bliss. He placed a forceful kiss on his nose and Hyunwoo giggled cutely. Hoseok cupped the redhead’s face with his palms as he kissed the apple of both his cheeks, always super gentle before finally placing a lingering kiss on Hyunwoo’s pink plump lips.

He pulled away just enough to look at his hyung without being crossed-eyed. Hyunwoo slowly opened his eyes and looked up at him, his eyes full of love and want, for Hoseok. The blond was drowning in so many feelings going through his chest.

“Hyunwoo,” he breathed out before he could stop himself. His hyung hummed as he wrapped his arms around Hoseok a little tighter. He coaxed the younger to look into his eyes. “What is it, baby?” He asked in a gentle voice as his hand started to rub soothing circles on the younger’s back.

Hoseok hesitated before uttering out, “Be mine please. I can’t live without you, Hyunwoo. Please.” His voice was barely above a whisper as he begged his best friend.

Hyunwoo didn’t say anything for a few seconds and Hoseok felt those seconds ticking away awfully slowly, those seconds felt like a few minutes instead.

Then Hyunwoo looked into his eyes and said, “I’ve always been yours, Hoseok. I’ll always be yours. Even if you end up finding your soulmate or I do.” He brought one hand from Hoseok’s back to brush his knuckles gently against the blond’s cheek.

“Hyunwoo.. I love only you. Nobody else. I don’t care about any soulmate, hyung. I love you so much, you have no idea. I feel so stupid everyday for breaking up with you. Though that break up opened my eyes and made me see what had been mine.” He bent forward and nuzzled his hyung’s neck, inhaling his rich scent, filling it into his entire being. “I love you, Hyunwoo.” He whispered again and Hyunwoo’s arms tightened around Hoseok.

“I love you too, Seokie. You’re mine and I’m yours. Do you want to get back together?” He asked in a gentle whisper and Hoseok nodded enthusiastically against his neck before lifting his head and nodding again. “Yes, please! I’ll take care of you, Hyunwoo! You’re my whole entire world, baby!”

“So are you Hoseokie.” Hyunwoo smiled at him, his head tilted to the side as he regarded his best friend fondly. “But you have to accept you mostly aren’t my soulmate. As much as it pains me to say it.” His smile turned sad and Hoseok cupped his hyung’s face tighter as he stared into his beautiful brown eyes. “I don’t care. I love you. You love me. I don’t care! Be mine!” He cried and Hyunwoo cooed at him, his eyes turning playful and Hoseok caved and smiled at him shyly.

“My baby is so possessive. I love it!” Hyunwoo’s musical laugh bounced off the room’s walls, straight into the blond’s heart and he looked at his hyung dreamily.

Then Hoseok sadly accepted, “But if _you_ get your soulmate and want to be with him or her.. I understand. But till then be mine!”

“Till then I’m yours,” Hyunwoo assured as he tried to meet his best friend’s eyes and then smiled widely when he succeeded, Hoseok’s heart skipped a beat. “Even after that I’m yours, okay? Baby, please don’t worry. You’ll find someone else too!”

“I don’t want anyone else, Hyunwoo!” Hoseok cried and then whined loudly. “Why don’t you understand…” This time Hyunwoo just nodded his head in understanding.

“Now, how about that blowjob I promised you? I really want to taste you, baby!” Hoseok blushed darkly. “Sure, but only if you let me return the favour and give you more..” He trailed away shyly and hid his face in Hyunwoo’s firm chest. Hyunwoo chuckled and Hoseok felt the vibrations run throughout his body.

“Of course! Anything you want!” He laughed again and Hoseok blushed some more and clutched Hyunwoo tighter and buried his face further into his hyung’s strong chest he loved so much. Hyunwoo chuckled again and ruffled the blond’s hair. “God, you’re so shy and adorable, my baby!”

“Only when it comes to you, Hyunwoo..” Hoseok’s voice came muffled as it bounced off Hyunwoo’s chest and the older smiled widely as he ruffled the younger’s hair some more.

 

Then he switched their positions, catching the younger off-guard as he pinned his muscular body beneath his.

“So, that promise I made you this morning…” Hyunwoo trailed off and he nipped at Hoseok’s earlobe. The younger’s breath hitched and he immediately started to get harder, he was already semi-hard from their kissing. Yeah, kissing Hyunwoo was enough to turn him on. Actually just his presence, his body pressed against Hoseok’s. ‘Cause Hoseok was whipped that way.

Hyunwoo pecked his lips lightly and crawled down his body. He gently bent the blond’s knees and the latter immediately spread his legs apart, giving the older space to move into.

Hyunwoo was now in between his legs as he bent forward and nosed at his growing bulge. The blond let out a low groan when the redhead’s hand shot forward and cupped his crotch, rubbing his palm against it slowly.

“Let’s get these pants off, yeah?” Hoseok nodded and Hyunwoo unbuttoned and unzipped his black jeans. He lifted his hips and the older slid the pants off and threw them on the floor.

Hyunwoo started palming him through his boxers and Hoseok bent his head back against the pillow, his neck fully exposed. “Hyung…” He was now fully erect and his length pushed against the fabric of his underwear.

Hyunwoo patted his knee and Hoseok lifted his hips up again. The older slid off his boxers too and his throbbing hard dick sprang into view.

“Wow.. you’re so.. _beautiful_ …” Hoseok looked up at his hyung whose eyes scanned his member hungrily. Without warning he took him in almost fully. “Fuck, Hyunwoo hyung!” The blond gasped loudly as he clutched the redhead’s hair tightly. Hyunwoo hummed against his cock and Hoseok’s loosened the grip of his fingers as the vibration sent delicious shivers down his spine.

Slowly, Hyunwoo started bobbing his head up and down, like he had no hurry in the world, like pleasuring Hoseok was his one goal in life. His tongue come out to play with the bulging veins on the underside of the length as he continued to slowly, languidly, suck Hoseok off.

The blond moaned loudly and threw his head back at the assault of pleasure running throughout his body as Hyunwoo licked and sucked his dick like it was a delicacy.

He suckled at the red tip slowly, the tip of his tongue slipping into the slit every so often to lap up the leaking precome while his right hand’s fingers traced patterns on the hard shaft, teasing him. Hoseok moaned loudly, “Hyunwoo baby, please…” but the older still continued his relaxed pace as he truly relished the feel of the younger’s cock on his tongue, the tip of his tongue covering each curve of the vein, every nook and cranny while his hand played with his balls, squeezing and stroking them. The other hand slowly but firmly pumped the length his mouth didn’t cover and Hoseok was losing his mind as he became a moaning mess.

Hyunwoo went on pumping his dick at the same unhurried pace as he sucked on his balls one by one, his teeth grazing them in between. “Hyunwoo please… Oh my God hyung!” The blond’s eyes rolled back as his breathing became laboured. His body was heating up as coils of pleasure swirled in his abdomen. He was going to reach his peak soon.

Finally Hyunwoo picked up a rhythm, his hand moving faster as he gently probed his entrance with the tip of his tongue and Hoseok tensed. His free hand traced circles on his inner thigh and Hoseok relaxed. Hyunwoo did it again, and again, each time his tongue covering more area on the rim of his hole. The blond gasped loudly as a particularly harsh suck on his rim as the pumping increasing in pace, thumb occasionally coming up to smear the precome over the tip.

The coil in his stomach wound tighter and Hoseok let out a “Close!” as Hyunwoo dipped his tongue fully into his entrance, hand never stopping its ministrations on his cock.

Hoseok was probably in heaven and he never wanted to come back, rolling around in clouds of pleasure, gently carrying him forward to his peak. What he was feeling now was _infinite_ times better than what he felt in his dream with Changkyun. It was a dream after all and sex with Hyunwoo was _the most amazing_ experience Hoseok’s _ever_ had, whether it was pleasuring Hyunwoo or being pleasured by him. He kept coming back for more and more, he never got tired and just craved for the older’s touch and affection and proximity even more intensely.

Hyunwoo’s tongue was thoroughly fucking him now and Hoseok’s felt tiny tears creep out his eyes, rolling down his cheeks. The pleasure was intense and he wanted it to last longer. He didn’t want to come and end it. He tried his best to hold back his orgasm as Hyunwoo’s skillful tongue and hands made him fall apart in a steady, magnificent manner.

His hands carded through the redhead’s hair gently as moans wrecked his throat, all his control of holding them back slipping away. Hyunwoo suddenly pulled away the hand pumping his length and his tongue from his entrance, making the younger whine in a high pitch at the loss. The older chuckled and took his shaft into his mouth, all the way through, deepthroating him. His fingers continued fondling his balls and rim and Hoseok came with a loud scream of the older’s name as he emptied his load into the latter’s mouth.

Hyunwoo enthusiastically slurped down the translucent liquid and continued dipping his tongue into his slit, as if looking for more cum. It always surprised him that Hyunwoo could be a cum slut too. He swirled his tongue slowly over the tip, the length softening as the older milked him thoroughly dry. Hoseok’s head was thrown back as he breathed heavily, chest raising and falling fast. “Hyunwoo baby…” He lightly tugged the older’s soft strands and Hyunwoo finally pulled off after kissing his tip once.

The blond slowly opened his eyes and tiredly blinked up at the older who was bent over his body, licking his own lips in content.

“You taste delicious, baby,” he purred in the younger’s ear and Hoseok let out a groan. “So sweet. So sweet for me.” Hyunwoo nuzzled his ear and then his neck. Hoseok pulled the older down on him and wrapped his arms around his body in a strong grip.

“You were _excellent_. You are so talented, sweetheart,” the words rolled off his tongue in a sleepy haze. He felt so happy and content in that moment as he felt so much warmth fill his heart and pressed against his body.

Hyunwoo said nothing but just snuggled closer to him, his hands gripping his still clothed chest and his side.

Hoseok started to drift off, his mind moving between conscious and unconscious. “I love you, Hyunwoo hyung..” he whispered before pulling the older closer to his body and falling into a deep slumber.

 

*

_Their fingers intertwined and Hoseok’s heart raced as his cheeks became a pretty pink. He looked down at their joint hands and warmth burst through his heart and body in waves._

_Looking at the ground, he smiled to himself while thinking how lucky he was to have got himself such a man._

 

_“Hoseok-ah! Wanna go get some icecream?”_

_Hoseok looked up to see a bright smile on Hyunwoo’s face. His heart melted seeing the childlike enthusiasm in his eyes._

_“Of course!” The blond grinned as he swung their hands while they continued walking in the park._

_It was the park near their university and Hoseok loved going on walks with Hyunwoo there._

_“Okay then, this way.” Hyunwoo tugged his hand gently to the left and Hoseok followed._

_He squeezed his hyung’s hand and received a squeeze in return._

 

_Once they reached the tiny ice cream cart in the middle of the park, Hyunwoo turned towards him. “So, which flavour do you want? Pick something different from me so that we can share.”_

 

_“Vanilla with choco chips?”_

_“Ooh. Kinky.” Hyunwoo bumped his shoulder with his own and Hoseok smacked his arm, blushing._

_“Okay, fine. I’ll get chocolate with hazelnuts.”_

_Hyunwoo told the ice cream seller what they wanted and then handed Hoseok the icecream cone he ordered. “Here you go. Okay, let’s go sit on some bench. We’ll walk around later on, yeah?”_

_“Okay!”_

_Hyunwoo smiled at him and took his hand in his own. He brought their hands up and placed a soft kiss on Hoseok’s knuckles while looking into eyes. Hoseok blushed deeply and intertwined their fingers, lowering their hands._

_Burning warmth filled his heart as he leaned on Hyunwoo as they walked around the park while licking their ice cream and looking for a good place to sit._

_“Hyung! Over there!” Hoseok pulled a chuckling Hyunwoo along to a bench which was under a tree which gave them ample shade to protect from the bright sun._

_They sat down and immediately licked up the icecream that had started to melt and leak out onto the wafer part of the cone._

_“Hey. You have some here.” Hyunwoo pointed at his upper lip and before Hoseok could wipe it off on his own, Hyunwoo pulled him forward gently by his chin._

_The tip of the redhead’s tongue came out and softly licked off the cream on Hoseok’s upper lip. The younger’s eyes widened momentarily and then Hyunwoo was pulling back, smiling at him affectionately._

_The blond turned red again as he continued licking at his icecream, hand now reaching to tangle with Hyunwoo’s again._

_“You’re so cute. I love you, Seokie.”_

_“Stop. You’ll make me blush more and more. It’s getting too hot, hyung!” Hoseok whined and Hyunwoo chuckled in that deep voice of his again. “Come here.”_

_Just as Hoseok licked his icecream once more, Hyunwoo turned his face towards his own and gently pushed his tongue into Hoseok’s mouth, tasting the vanilla on his tongue._

_Hoseok closed his eyes as he tasted the sweet chocolate in the older’s mouth as their tongues danced together._

_Hyunwoo pulled away soon after and pecked the tip of his nose once and Hoseok giggled._

_They ate their ice creams in silence, the blond leaning on Hyunwoo._

_A comfortable silence wrapped them and the younger snuggled closer to the redhead who wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer and keeping him in place._

_Eventually they finished their ice cream, exchanging it between themselves along the way. Hoseok finished munching on his cone and Hyunwoo kissed him softly on the lips before pulling him up._

_“Let’s walk around a little longer. Then we’ll head back, okay?”_

_“Okay.” Hoseok pecked the older’s cheek and Hyunwoo grinned._

_They walked along the path that went around the whole park, right beside the jogger’s track. Other couples were holding hands and strolling too._

_They had their hands joined and were talking about little things like the recent song they’d liked, other hot guys in school. Hyungwon’s name popped up but Hyunwoo quickly changed the topic when he saw Hoseok’s face go sour._

_He immediately kissed him and Hoseok brightened up._

_“But you’re right. He’s really smoking hot. You think he’ll be up for a threesome?” The blond wiggled his eyebrows and Hyunwoo genuinely looked shocked. “You’re serious?!”_

_“No! Of course not! I’m not even attracted to him that way. Plus I’m not letting anyone so much as kiss you when I’m around trying to give you what you deserve!”_

_“Exactly.. you really.. surprised me there for a second.” Hyunwoo laughed awkwardly and Hoseok pinched his cheek softly._

_“My adorable bear. I love you.”_

_They just walked, leaning on each other, seeing the moon that had come out, the little stars which were shining brightly._

_And Hoseok decided this was perfect._

_Him, his Hyunwoo, strolling under the bright moon and the shining stars. Hoseok was a true romantic and this was everything he’d ever wanted._

 

Suddenly everything became more vivid, more vibrant and colourful. It was like a translucent curtain had been pulled down from in front of Hoseok’s yes and everything started looking sharp and _real_.

 

_“Hyung. You’re so beautiful. You know that?”_

_“No. I like it when you tell me that, Kyunnie.” The blond murmured as he turned his face to peck Changkyun on the cheek. The younger blushed and turned around to kiss Hoseok tenderly on the lips, hands cupping his soft cheeks._

_They’d stopped walking and Changkyun took a few steps back. His back hit a tree trunk and they continued kissing softly, passionately, pouring all their love into their kiss._

_Hoseok ran his fingers through the younger’s thick black hair and Changkyun nipped at his bottom lip. The blond moaned in a low voice as the younger slid his tongue into his mouth._

_It was so soft and warm, a bright light shining within his chest, fire burning through his veins. His heart soared at how affectionately and gently Changkyun handled him, touched him, kissed him. Even though he was older, the younger treated him like he was the most precious thing in the world._

_With him, Hoseok’s fear of losing the person he loved dearly disappeared. The fear he had had while being with Hyunwoo disappeared, along with the constant feeling of loving but not receiving enough love. He loved Hyunwoo but Changkyun owned his very soul. Changkyun loved him unconditionally. Changkyun was his soulmate, he’d never leave him for anyone else ever. Like Hyunwoo had left him.. They were made for each other…_

_Him and.._ Changkyun?!

 

It felt like there was a shift in scenes. His surroundings became hazy for a brief moment and the translucent curtain fell before his eyes again. Everything around like took a dreamlike vague quality. He wasn’t able to focus on details anymore. Except.. Changkyun. Who was on full focus.

 

_Hoseok pulled away to see Changkyun open his eyes slowly and then confusion blooming in there._

_“Hyung.. what is it?”_

_“No. Where is Hyunwoo.. why are you here.. what’s happening…” Hoseok shook his head side to side over as he stepped back and out of the younger’s embrace._

_Immediately he felt like he’d lost something, that he’d left home and he wanted to go back._

_But that would mean going back to Changkyun…_

_When he loved Hyunwoo.._

_“No.. we can’t be together. I love Hyunwoo. I’m sorry.”_

_The younger reached out to him, his fingers trying to touch him._

 

But then everything started to fade. The last thing Hoseok saw was Changkyun’s face. He looked so crushed and sad. He felt like a terrible person knowing he was the one who caused the younger so much pain.

But it was just a dream! But it was so vivid… vivid _after_ Changkyun came into the picture..

It could mean only one thing but Hoseok wasn’t ready to accept that.

 

He sat up suddenly, sweat dribbling down his neck and chest, chest which was raising and falling unevenly as he panted.

He couldn’t love anyone else. He loved Hyunwoo. He’d _always_ loved Hyunwoo and only Hyunwoo.

It felt he had always loved Hyunwoo for _centuries, millenniums… eons…_

 

“Seokie, hey. You okay, baby?” Hyunwoo sat up as well, rubbing circles on his back to sooth him.

“Hyunwoo.” He turned towards the older and gripped the undershirt he was wearing and pulled him closer, fisting the material tightly.

“I love you. And only you. Please know that.”

“I know, Hoseok. I know. It’s okay. Go back to sleep. I’m here. I love you.” Hyunwoo pulled him to his chest and they both laid down again.

The older gently carded his fingers through Hoseok’s thick blond hair and eventually the younger got lulled to sleep.

“I’m yours.. Hyunwoo…” The blond trailed off and Hyunwoo frowned a little, a knowing look on his handsome face, before kissing Hoseok on his forehead as sleep pulled the younger in.

 

***

 

“Hey, hyung!” Changkyun greeted Hoseok cheerfully, hugging the older from behind.

Hoseok stiffened before relaxing a little. Changkyun was still his friend, regardless of what Hoseok dreamt or not.

“Hey.” He said curtly and Changkyun pulled away and rounded him to come stand in front of him.

The younger looked like he wanted to say something but Hoseok saw Hyunwoo walking towards him.

The younger saw his hyung walk away from him and into Hyunwoo’s waiting arms, kissing the redhead passionately by cupping his cheeks in his palms.

 

The sight crushed Changkyun as usual.. but it was something he’d got used to. Without saying another word to his friends who had come up to him to greet him, he turned around and left.

 

..

 

“Hoseok! What are you-“ Hyunwoo got cut off as Hoseok kissed him deeply, his hands groping and caressing any skin he could find.

The younger had pulled him into an empty dark classroom that they rarely used and had pushed him against the wall near the door to kiss him hungrily, like his life depended on it.

What they both hadn’t noticed was that Hyungwon and Changkyun, who had been on their way to their respective classes, had seen them enter the old and dusty classroom and lock the door behind them from inside.

 

The blond pulled back a little and growled “Mine,” against his lips before attacking him with lust induced kisses, his hands grabbing his hair and pinching his nipples, tracing his abs.

“Hoseok! It’s legit been three periods since morning. We have one more before lunch. _Fuck.._ ” Hyunwoo moaned as the blond licked and sucked down his jaw to his exposed neck. “You horny man…” He pulled at Hoseok’s hair a little as he sucked particularly harshly at a sensitive spot on his neck.

“Always super hungry for you, baby.” His tongue came out to trace his bottom lip which he bit down on a little. Hyunwoo moaned softly again. “Hoseok, we’ll get late. We have time after college.”

“But I want you _now!”_ Hoseok whined against his neck.

Hyunwoo pulled back completely and slightly pushed the younger back with a hand to his chest. “Hoseok. What is it? We’re in college. You’ve never been like this before. Since morning you’ve pulled me into dark corners and rooms nearly every hour to kiss and touch. And it’s been _just_ three periods! As flattering as it is, you’ve never been _this_ horny. What the hell?”

“Just want you, Hyunwoo. Can’t lose you.”

“And you won’t… what is it.. did you dream again.. about… you did, I figured..”

“Shh. It doesn’t matter. Come here.” Hyunwoo frowned but let the younger pull him close again and slot their lips together.

“We don’t have much time, Seokie.” Hyunwoo breathed out once they came up for air. “The teacher said she will be late by only fifteen minutes… you’re pushing it.”

“I’ll make this quick.” Hoseok said as he dropped to his knees and unzipped Hyunwoo’s pants hastily and brought his semi-hard member out, his mouth immediately closing on the tip and suckling gently.

 

*

Hyunwoo entered the locker room, laughing at something Hoseok had said. His soulmate had dyed his hair a pretty dark red that Hyungwon really loved. It made him stand out more than usual and just seeing the redhead smile and laugh made Hyungwon feel all warm and soft inside.

 

There were some guys buzzing around Hyungwon, trying to get his attention. Even during gym, like in all his other classes. But he couldn’t care less. He brushed everyone off, his focus solely on his Hyunwoo.

 

The number of girls _and_ guys who’d asked if they could suck Hyungwon off, in varied levels of subtly and directness, had truly shocked the prince. He’d barely been in this college for a week or so and people were already trying to hook up with him.

What sort of hormone-crazed place did Hyunwoo study in… even his best friend, that Lee Hoseok he’d entered with, was extremely horny. It’d been two days since he moved back into Hyunwoo’s room and Hyungwon had hear them go at it all day long. Hoseok was crazy behind Hyunwoo, like his sole goal in life was to pleasure the redhead to the extreme, all day and all night.

Hyungwon was happy Hyunwoo had an _extremely_ healthy and happy sex life but honestly, it was getting on his nerves.

He wanted to change rooms or use his powers to make Hyunwoo fall for him and kick that Hoseok out.

But alas.. that was wrong _and_ he wasn’t allowed to use his powers to influence Hyunwoo in any way.

 

Hyunwoo striped out of his t-shirt as he laughed at something Hoseok was saying, his eyes crinkling adorably. Kihyun and Minhyuk joined in, followed by Jooheon and Changkyun. They all removed their garments and started putting on their gym track pants and t-shirts.

Hoseok had a great body but Hyunwoo’s tanned chiseled body had all of Hyungwon’s attention.

Hyungwon absentmindedly striped out his clothes and put on his gym ones as he admired his soulmate’s thick muscular arms that the redhead had generously kept on display by putting on a sleeveless t-shirt unlike his friends.

 

He saw Hyunwoo’s friends, giggling and whispering as they took peeks at him, through his peripheral. They kept poking and teasing Hyunwoo who was going redder by the minute. His cheeks had started matching with his hair colour and Hyungwon got a small smile playing on his lips.

Hoseok gave Hyungwon a look of disdain as he grabbed the older’s hand and pretty much dragged him out of the locker room.

Hyungwon opened his locker and smirked. Hyunwoo’s friends were smirking too, he noticed, their eyes having been on Hoseok and Hyunwoo till they left.

“Hyung gets so jealous. All that godly guy does is stare and that itself riles hyung up so much.” Minhyuk chuckled. “Wait till he starts flirting or makes a move on Hyunwoo hyung.”

Hyungwon continued smirking as he heard, his superhuman hearing helping him. The prince slowly packed his things into his locker as he heard more.

“I have a feeling that Chae Hyungwon guy is gonna sweep Hyunwoo hyung off his feet. Anyway, Hoseok hyung was telling me that Hyunwoo hyung is not his soulmate.” Kihyun shrugged.

He saw the guy called Changkyun’s eyes light up at that. “Wait! Our hyungs are not soulmates?!”

“Nope!” Minhyuk grinned as he nudged Changkyun playfully, popping the ‘p’ in ‘nope’.

“Kyunnie! You might have a chance! Someday!” Jooheon cheered as he hugged their youngest. The black haired male was legit beaming.

 _‘Well, that made things easier.’_ Hyungwon snorted as he pulled out his phone to have something to stare at so that he didn’t look suspicious by just aimlessly lingering around even after getting ready. They still had more than five minutes left for class to start. And anyway, the guys were too far away for human hearing to work that well.

“Kyunnie, we can help you but I don’t know if it’s right or wrong, to be honest. Because Hyunwoo hyung and Hoseok hyung seem to love each other a lot… we cannot really..” Kihyun trailed off, his face showing his conflicted feelings.

“But Kihyunnie! They aren’t soulmates! Or else they would’ve dreamt about each other, vividly. About things that would actually happen!”

“Right! The dreams are like.. premonitions…?” Jooheon asked, as he leaned against his locker.

“Yeah! They show you events that _will_ happen. When the dreams start to fade and get blur, those parts won’t come true. The soulmate dreams are _the most_ vivid and lifelike dreams you’ll ever dream. And when you get together with your soulmate, the dreams stop and you get this filled up 3D mark on your inner wrist.” Hyungwon glanced up to see Minhyuk show the other a filled in red heart that seemed to shine and looked 3D, like it was bulging out his skin a little, as if it were one of those fake puffy 3D stickers kids bought from the stationery store.

“And both are hyungs are above eighteen. They don’t have any such soulmate marks. In fact!” Kihyun’s eyes light up. “Hyunwoo hyung has some other mark altogether. Not even the red heart outline everybody with soulmates has!”

Hyungwon saw Jooheon and Changkyun glance at their marks on the side of their inner wrist.

“So, Kyunnie you _might_ have hope. Because generally you find your soulmate easily. As in physically, they’ll be around you where _you_ are. Like you wouldn’t have to fly to, say, Italy and search for them. They’ll generally be in your daily life. This is from what _we_ both have seen.” Minhyuk pointed at Kihyun and himself.

Kihyun looked at his filled heart fondly and leaned in to peck Minhyuk on the lips. The dirty blond looked like the sun had decided to come down to earth after Kihyun pulled away.

“My dear friends. Find yourself someone cute and caring and adorable like my Kihyunnie here!” He pulled his soulmate close by the waist and Kihyun smacked him playfully on his forearm.

“Anyway, as I was saying,” Minhyuk continued, “we aren’t trying to break them up. We’ll just help _you_ get Hoseok hyung’s attention. And maybe love. At least you can date him. _I_ have a plan for that.” Minhyuk took a quick glance at Hyungwon who immediately looked into his phone. The blond didn’t seem to have noticed him staring as he went on, “So, we already have _someone_ smitten with Hyunwoo hyung. Someone good looking enough to actually date him. Hopefully he is a nice guy.” The other three quickly glanced at Hyungwon and looked away. “That much is enough for us. Don’t worry, Kyunnie. We’ll get you time with Hoseok hyung. Let’s go now.” He patted the youngest on the shoulder and they all walked out of the door, past Hyungwon.

Hyungwon put his phone into his locker and shut its door, a smirking playing on his lips yet again.

 _This really_ is _gonna be easier than I thought._

He walked out of the locker room, with more hope burning in his chest.

 

*

 

They all started lining up in different files in the middle of the basketball court.

A few girls were standing around him, giggling and ogling him. He rolled his eyes. Geez.. But next to him was Lee Minhyuk, who smiled at him brightly. Hyungwon smiled back.

“Hey, I’m Lee Minhyuk. Same year as you. We share a few classes.” He held out his hand and Hyungwon shook it.

“Chae Hyungwon. Hey.”

“You signing up for the basket selections? You seem like you’d play well.”

“Yes, actually. I’d like to think I _do_ play well. Let’s see.” Hyungwon chuckled a little and Minhyuk grinned back.

“I hope you get on the team then. Just something you should know: Hyunwoo is pretty strict about the who gets selected and who doesn’t. He is the best player and also, as you might have heard, the captain. Has been since last year. No one could beat him to become captain in place of him.” Minhyuk looked proud talking about his friend, making pride soar in Hyungwon’s heart too, and then explained further when Hyungwon cocked an eyebrow up. “They let the best member of the selections to challenge the captain.”

“Yes, I heard. Right, right.” Hyungwon nodded. “Hopefully I’ll clear and get in. Not even gonna _try_ challenge the captain. Just want a spot in the team.”

“I’ll be rooting for you, man! All the best!” They shook hands again.

 

“Okay class!” The gym teacher started once they’d all lined up. “Let’s start with warm ups! Five rounds of jogging around the court. Start!”

“Let’s jog.” Minhyuk grinned at him and they started jogging around the court.

“So, since you’re here, you’re majoring in Economics and Accountancy like our Hyunwoo hyung…?” Minhyuk tried to make conversation.

“Yes.”

“Well, I figured since you share almost all classes with Hyunwoo hyung. And quite a few with Hoseok hyung too. _We_ share a few as well. So yeah.”

They jogged for like a few seconds in silence as they rounded a turn before Minhyuk spoke again. “By the way, you interested in Hyunwoo hyung? You stare at him quite a lot.” The blond smirked and Hyungwon grinned. _Straight to the point, huh?_

Damn, he liked this guy.

“Yes. I am interested in him. But he has boyfriend right? Hoseok?”

“Well, yes. He does.”

“So, you’re gonna ask me to stay away from him?”

“Oh, no. Nothing of that sort. In fact, I’d invite you to our table for lunch. From now on you should sit with us! But I rather have Hyunwoo hyung invite you over. Get selected, yeah? He’d invite you over then, maybe. Or else, I’ll do it!”

“Uh.. no pressure, man. I doubt your other friends, especially Hyunwoo’s boyfriend, would like it if I come over to your table.”

“Nonsense!” Minhyuk exclaimed, his eyes going wide as he turned to look at him fully before focusing on the jogging track again. “We _all_ want you to come eat with us! Hell, I hope you’d fit in with us! Hoseok hyung would have to suck it up. Majority rules.” The blond shrugged and Hyungwon grinned.

_Cute._

“So you _all_ want me there?” Hyungwon cocked an eyebrow up and Minhyuk grinned back. “Yes, Hyunwoo hyung wants you there too.”

“Here I thought you’d ask me to back off.” Hyungwon shook his head at himself. This was getting easy. Thank Hades.

“Okay, know this. Hyunwoo hyung does not have a soulmate yet. He is already twenty. Will turn twenty-one soon. He is a little older than us, by some months. He _still_ hasn’t got _any_ dreams about his soulmate. And we know that Hoseok hyung hasn’t dreamt about Hyunwoo hyung either. Not soulmate dreams anyway. So yeah.”

“I see.” Hyungwon smiled and Minhyuk winked at him.

“Look ahead. Go!”

Hyungwon looked ahead and saw that Hoseok had stopped on the side to tie his shoelaces which had come undone and then glanced further ahead to see Hyunwoo jogging on his own, now quite ahead of Hoseok.

“Thanks man!”

“Go go go!!” Minhyuk urged loudly and Hyungwon didn’t need to be told twice.

He barely got a chance to talk to Hyunwoo in class, courtesy to the seat next to him always being snagged by some human or the other. Many times by Lee Hoseok. It was getting on his nerves, annoying him to no end.

Hyungwon increased his speed and caught up with Hyunwoo and took a little glance behind to see Minhyuk jogging with Hoseok, keeping him engaged in some conversation. Yeah, the blond had the ulterior motive of getting Hoseok and Changkyun together but he really needed to thank the guy later on.

“Hey, captain Son. How are you?”

Hyunwoo turned to look at him, his eyes going wide before he smiled cutely, his eyes turning into crescents.

“Hey, Hyungwon-ssi! Not your captain yet, but I heard you signed up.”

“Yes sir, I did. Man, I barely get to talk to you. Quite a fan following you’ve got.”

Hyunwoo blushed, his cheeks getting redder than just the jogging’s affect on them. “Nothing like that, Hyungwon-ssi.”

“Just call me Hyungwon. But it’s the truth! I wanna talk to you, try be friends but you’re too popular for the likes of me.”

“Seriously, not true. You’ve been here for, like, a week and you already have the whole university behind you.”

“Now, if I gotta be friends with a guy like you, I guess it’s necessary for me to be popular like you too.”

“Hyungwon, you’re just flattering me now.” Hyunwoo chuckled, his cheeks still bright red.

“Anyway, I wish you all the best. Do your best. If you get into the team, you can call me captain Son.”

Hyungwon pushed his luck, a flirtatious grin in place, “Deal! But that’s all I get? Nothing else?”

“Well, get in first. Then we’ll see.” Hyunwoo murmured, focusing on the track solely, his ears turning red as well.

_Gods. So cute!_

“Oh no. I need motivation.” Hyungwon tried a little bit harder.

“ _If_ you get into the team.. I’ll save you a seat in class, for a whole day.”

“Just one day?” Hyungwon tried to look at the redhead’s blushing face but Hyunwoo kept facing away from him.

“If you get selected as Vice-Captain, I’ll take you out for an ice cream. Then lunch too.”

“Now we’re talking! It’s on! Thanks for the motivation, Hyunwoo-ssi.”

They rounded a corner, completing their second lap, out of five.

His glanced at the opposite side of the court to see Changkyun jogging alongside Hoseok, Kihyun and Minhyuk behind them. Their friend Jooheon was in front of Hyungwon and Hyunwoo, jogging alongside this guy Hyungwon had sat next to for a few days, Jackson Wang.

Hyungwon gaze went around again and he saw Changkyun jogging alone.

A tiny frown formed on his face before he felt an aura behind him, jogging pretty close to them.

He took a peek back to see Hoseok _right_ behind them, slightly scowling at Hyungwon.

The prince rolled his eyes and then said, “Okay, future captain Son, I’ll see you around.” He smiled brightly and Hyunwoo gave him a shy smile back.

Hyungwon jogged ahead, looking back over his shoulder to see Hoseok next to Hyunwoo again.

 

He _had to_ get into the team. He _had to_ get closer to Hyunwoo.

 

He knew he would. He was Hyungwon, son of Hades, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Hyunwoobear92) and [Tumblr](https://kihyunwoo115.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
